Gotta Find You
by MrsAldous
Summary: I didn't warn people this isn't just a Naitlyn, it also a bit of Saitlyn. But it all happens after one night of passion between Caitlyn and Nate.And things kicks off between Nate, Mitchie, Shane and Caitlyn! Wanna know read it and ur find out what going o
1. Caitlyn and Nate: It Takes Two

**Gotta Find You **

It had been raining all day at the Camp Rock and the storm had been unbelievable. But everyone was in the Mess Room just dancing, playing music, playing games and lots of other things as well.

Caitlyn Geller was dancing and she looked over at her depressed friend Mitchie Torres. She was only depressed and sad because her and Shane Gray had just split up. And Tess, Peggy, Ella and Lola were all trying to cheer her up.

"Come on Mitch....Caitlyn needs you on the dancefloor" Tess said.

Caitlyn came over and bent down to see Mitchie face and she smiled. "Come on, he not even here" Caitlyn replied taking her hand.

Mitchie stood up and walked over to the dancefloor with Caitlyn and the other girls and they started dancing and then half an hour later, Nate and Jason came in and they saw Mitchie having a good time without Shane.

Mitchie was dancing with Caitlyn and the boys came over to them and they looked over to them and smiled so bright.

"Hey boys" Caitlyn said.

"What brings you here?" Tess asked.

"Shane wants to see Mitchie" Jason answered.

"What so he can break her heart again?" Caitlyn questioned.

"To be honest he pretty bummed out himself and heartbroken" Nate replied getting a note out of his pocket and reading it out. "He said he will be in his cabin when you're ready to talk"

"Mitchie, it's up to you if you want to go" Caitlyn responded.

Mitchie hugged Caitlyn and whispered. "If I'm not back at 10 call me"

"OK deal" Caitlyn said hugging Mitchie and she had left the Mess Room.

Caitlyn had then notices Nate was staring at her the whole time when she and Mitchie were talking to each other and she clicked her fingers at him and snapped out of it.

"Sorry...." Nate said.

"You should be I've lost my dancing buddy now" Caitlyn responded.

"I can dance" Nate replied holding his hand out to her.

"How stupid do you think I am?" Caitlyn asked.

Nate looked at Caitlyn in a confused way and she spoke again. "You're brother broke my best friend heart what would make you any different?"

Nate took Caitlyn hand and swung her around and she was in his arms and they looked at each other in the eyes. Tess, Ella, Lola, Peggy and Jason had been sitting down and Caitlyn and Nate were dancing.

"Awww....they look so cute together" Tess said.

It came to Peggy singing and she got onto the stage and Nate and Caitlyn had sat down and Nate continued to stare at Caitlyn and she smiled at him.

"What are you looking at?" Caitlyn asked.

"You look so beautiful tonight" Nate answered.

Caitlyn blushed and kissed Nate on the cheek and he met with her lips and Caitlyn started kissing him back and the others were staring at them as soon as they broke apart. Caitlyn stood up and left the Mess Room leaving a confused Nate.

Caitlyn looked at her watch and it was 10pm and she had got her phone out and rang Mitchie. The phone rang for 2 minutes and she then answered.

"Hey Caitlyn, what's up?" Mitchie asked.

"Just making sure you're OK" Caitlyn answered.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm staying with Shane tonight so you got the Cabin to yourself tonight" Mitchie said.

"OK, glad to know you two are back on" Caitlyn replied.

Mitchie had hung up and Caitlyn just stood there and Nate had come out and Caitlyn looked at him and Nate smiled at her pushing her hair out of the way of her face.

"I'm sorry" Nate whispered.

"Don't be" Caitlyn responded.

Nate kissed Caitlyn on the lips and she took his hand and back to her cabin. When they reached her cabin, she pushed him onto the bed and she got on top and kissed him. They rolled over and Nate was on top of Caitlyn kissing her neck and she let out a little moan.

Nate and Caitlyn lips met again and she started to undo his shirt and he took it off and then he helped Caitlyn with hers and she threw it on the floor and then Caitlyn undid Nate belt kissing his neck while he took them off and then Caitlyn took her skirt off and met up with Nate lips again and Caitlyn let out a little moan and Nate looked at her.

"Don't stop" Caitlyn whispered kissing him again.

It was now morning and Caitlyn had woken up with a banging headache and she had sat up and felt someone sleeping next to her and she looked at who it was and it was Nate Gray and she was terrified and saw clothes on the floor and she grabbed her top and got out of bed and she ran into the toilet being sick.

Nate had woken up from Caitlyn being sick and Nate was totally shocked at where he was and looked at the floor and saw clothes everywhere and he got up and dressed quickly and Caitlyn came out and Nate looked at her.

"Nate...." Caitlyn began to say.

"Yeah" Nate said looking at her.

Caitlyn walked over to him and he and her stand so close to each other and Nate pushed Caitlyn hair out of her face and kissed her on the lips again and she pushed him away and ran to the toilet to be sick and Shane and Mitchie came in.

"Oh what happened in here?" Mitchie asked. "Why is Caitlyn being sick?"

"She just started throwing up" Nate answered.

Caitlyn came back out and they all looked at her and she smiled so weak.

"Are you OK?" Mitchie questioned.

"Yeah I'm fine just feeling a bit sick" Caitlyn said.

"OK, well then I suggest you to get some sleep" Mitchie replied kissing Caitlyn on the head and looked at Nate trousers. "Yeah Nate remember when you're getting dressed after a hot night make sure you do you zip up"

Nate did his zip up and looked at Caitlyn who was blushing and Mitchie, Shane and Nate left the cabin and Caitlyn got up and threw up again.

_**3 months later....**_

Caitlyn Geller was at home working on her music and she had invited, Tess, Ella, Lola, Mitchie and Peggy over and they were shocked to see Caitlyn little bump.

"Caitlyn, are you putting weight on?" Ella asked.

"No" Caitlyn answered eating a bowl of ice-cream with apples and strawberries.

"When have you ever liked strawberries?" Mitchie questioned taking one.

"Since I left the camp" Caitlyn said.

"You need to stopped eating or you're going to be out here by the end of 6 weeks" Lola joked.

Caitlyn laughed and looked down at her tummy and then played some music for the girls.

Later on Caitlyn had noticed she only started putting weight on since she slept with Nate and she decided to go and buy a pregnancy test. She brought it home and pee on the stick and it came out positive and Caitlyn freaked out and realised she was going to have a baby by Nate Gray.

**OK, this is my first fic for Camp Rock, but I totally agree that Caitlyn and Nate would suit each other lol.**

**Please review and tell me what you think cheers!!!**

**Love Abby **


	2. Caitlyn and Nate: Caitlyn Surprise

**I forgot to mention how old they all were duh I'm so thick at times. Caitlyn, Mitchie, Tess, Peggy, Lola, Ella and Jason are 17 and Nate and Shane are 18**

**Caitlyn Surprised **

It was the beginning of another summer and Caitlyn Geller has contacted anyone from Camp since she found out she pregnant with Nate Gray baby. But Caitlyn was going to Camp this year but not alone. Caitlyn had given birth 2 months ago to a little baby boy and named him Daniel.

Caitlyn had drove to the camp herself as her parents had kicked her out of her own home after she given birth and Caitlyn had saved up a lot money and she had decided to get to the Camp early to talk to Brown about her and Daniel.

Caitlyn had carried Daniel in his car seat to the Mess Room where Brown was with Dee and they both looked at her.

"Hello Dee, Brown" Caitlyn said.

"Caitlyn, you're early" Brown replied.

Brown and Dee looked at Daniel in shock and then back at Caitlyn and she smiled. "I can explain"

"Come on then let hear it" Dee responded.

"Well last summer after Camp had nearly finished I fell pregnant and I gave birth 2 months ago now I'm disowned by my parents and have my own apartment and I'm raising this child and I still wanted to come to Camp and follow my dream" Caitlyn said quickly.

"OK, calm down Caitlyn" Brown responded. "You're still allowed to come to Camp but you're going to have to have your own Cabin we can't have 5 other Campus getting tired because this little one kept them up"

"That totally understandable" Caitlyn replied.

"What his name?" Dee asked.

"Daniel" Caitlyn answered.

"Where's the father?" Dee questioned.

"Um....well I haven't actually told him" Caitlyn said.

"You do know who he is then?" Dee kept questioning.

"Yeah I do I haven't seen him since last summer" Caitlyn replied.

"Who is the father Caitlyn?" Brown asked.

"Nate" Caitlyn answered.

"Oh god" Dee and Brown let out.

"He not coming is he?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yes he is but he was ever so heartbroken when you stopped calling him and texting him" Brown answered.

Caitlyn looked at Daniel and then back at Brown and Dee and smiled and Dee took Caitlyn to her room and Dee helped Caitlyn with her suitcases and Brown got the cot set out for her and Caitlyn had put Daniel in his cot and looked out of the window and saw a lot of people coming in now.

Caitlyn had just seen Mitchie, Tess, Lola, Peggy and Ella all hanging outside the limo and they were waiting for Shane, Nate and Jason. Caitlyn saw them all hanging around and Brown and Dee had walked up to them.

"Hey guys, how are we?" Brown asked.

"Were all good thanks Brown" Mitchie answered.

"Where is Caitlyn?" Dee questioned.

"We went to her parents house and they slammed the door on are faces" Tess replied.

"Oh dear, so I'm guessing she not living at home anymore" Dee responded.

"We haven't heard or seen her since what last summer" Peggy said.

"Do you think she will show up for Camp this year?" Ella asked being in Jason arms.

Brown and Dee looked at each other and the others looked at them and knew they knew something about Caitlyn.

"Is she here?" Mitchie questioned.

"Yeah she is here but she not alone" Brown said.

"Well can we see her?" Tess asked.

"No, she doesn't want to see anyone right now" Dee answered.

Caitlyn looked at Daniel and picked him up and she left the Cabin and walked towards the Mess Room and she sat in the corner and sat Daniel in his highchair and got his food ready and started feeding him.

"Who a good boy for mummy?" Caitlyn asked.

Daniel laughed in a shy way and Caitlyn smiled and looked at her phone. Everyone else was going to be coming in a minute for lunch and she looked at Daniel and spoke.

"You're going to see your daddy" Caitlyn said.

Daniel was just looking at Caitlyn and she smiled and kissed Daniel on the forehead. Everyone started coming in and Caitlyn was being stared at and then Tess, Peggy, Lola, Mitchie, Shane, Ella, Jason and Nate come in laughing and Barron and Sander looked at them and they stopped and looked at them and they pointed over to the corner and they all looked and saw Caitlyn with a child.

"C-C-Caitlyn" Mitchie said.

Caitlyn smiled at Mitchie who walked over to her and Caitlyn stood up and Mitchie looked at Caitlyn and then Daniel.

"Wow, you look great for keeping quiet after Camp" Mitchie burst out.

"I had to" Caitlyn replied.

"When were you going to contacted us all?" Mitchie asked. "You never told us you had been kicked out by your parents"

"I was disowned by my parents" Caitlyn answered.

"Why were you disowned?" Mitchie questioned.

"I rather not go through it all right now" Caitlyn said.

"Yes you can, you still had are contacted none of us changed it" Mitchie replied.

"I was busy" Caitlyn responded.

"What could you have possibly been busy with?" Tess asked.

Brown and Dee came in and saw Caitlyn and they went to stand behind Caitlyn. "Sweetheart it time to tell them" Dee said.

"Before you lot think she abandoned you she didn't" Brown added.

"Yes that right she didn't" Dee replied.

"Well...." Mitchie said.

"I....I was.....pregnant" Caitlyn revealed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mitchie asked. "I'm one of your best friends"

"I didn't want anyone around me" Caitlyn answered.

Mitchie looked at Caitlyn and stormed out of the mess room and Caitlyn went after her. Dee picked Daniel up and gave him to Nate.

"Make up for the loss time you had" Dee said.

"WHAT?" they all yelled.

"Nate the father didn't she tell you that?" Dee asked.

"No" Shane answered looking at Nate and Daniel and they both looked the same.

Daniel had Nate's eyes, hair, nose and the mouth. Shane was shocked and surprised and so were Nate and the others. Caitlyn caught up with Mitchie and the others had followed. Nate was carrying Daniel.

"Mitchie, I can explain" Caitlyn burst out.

"How can you explain something like this?" Mitchie asked. "What are you going to say? That I didn't want anyone knowing what a mistake this was"

The others caught up with them, Nate had been holding Daniel and Caitlyn hadn't realised she was too busy trying to find a good reason why she didn't get in touch with anyone.

"I didn't want anyone knowing what had happened between me and Nate" Caitlyn revealed.

"That fair enough but you could have told me" Mitchie replied. "I would have helped you"

"I didn't want anyone help that how stubborn I am Mitch, you don't know how hard it was for me to cut you all out of my life for these couple of months" Caitlyn responded.

"You kept it from Nate which was selfish" Shane added.

"You could have told Nate" Mitchie said.

"Shane keep out of it yeah" Caitlyn replied.

"Wow, you are mouthy" Shane muttered.

"Shane just keep out of it" Mitchie responded. "You could have told Nate, for all you know he could have helped you"

"I didn't need help, I coped on my own" Caitlyn said.

"Yeah you're probably doing fine now but what will happen when he grows up and needs more than just nappies and wipes?" Mitchie asked.

Caitlyn went dead quiet and Mitchie walked up closer to Caitlyn and hugged her and Caitlyn spoke.

"I'll manage" Caitlyn answered.

"Oh yeah where is he right now?" Mitchie questioned.

"Nate got him" Tess said. "He knows he the father now"

Caitlyn looked at Nate and took Daniel off him and stormed off and Nate was pushed to follow her and he did......

**OK, updates will be sooner promise. **

**Please reviews so I know what you guys want to happen in this story lol :D x Thank you for the reviews x **


	3. Caitlyn and Nate: Talk

**The Talk **

Nate and Caitlyn had got to her Cabin and Caitlyn locked Nate out and she banged on her door and she refused to let him in. Caitlyn had got Daniel settled and Nate started talking to her thought the door and Caitlyn sat down by the door and was listening to Nate.

"I never forgot about you Caitlyn, you were always on my mind" Nate said. "Please Caitlyn let me in so we can talk about it"

Caitlyn wanted to talk to Nate but she couldn't because she knew what might happen and so she leaned against the door and could hear Nate singing to himself. Caitlyn let out some tears and hugged her knees and she heard Nate again.

"Caitlyn, please I'm begging you to let me so we can talk" Nate replied.

Caitlyn felt a tear down her face and Nate on the other hand could hear Caitlyn crying. Nate had stood up as soon as the others came over and spoke to him and Caitlyn could hear them.

"Is she still refusing to let you in?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah, she sitting by the door crying" Nate answered.

Caitlyn had stood up as soon as Daniel started crying and she walked over to him and picked him up and Nate walked over to the door and pressed his ear against the door and could hear Caitlyn and Daniel crying. Mitchie put her hand on Nate shoulder and he looked at Mitchie and smiled weakly.

But Shane however didn't care and banged on Caitlyn door and everyone was shocked. "CAITLTYN OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW" Shane yelled.

"Are you stupid or something?" Jason asked. "She got a kid in there trying to get him to sleep"

"I don't care Jason, Nate has a right to be in there with her" Shane answered.

Caitlyn changed Daniel nappy and he gone back to sleep and Caitlyn settled him into his cot and she put the nappy in a bag and walked over to the door and put her hand on the door knob but just realised they were all still out there and put the dirty nappy bag on the dresser and walked over to the window.

"CAITLYN" Shane shouted again.

Caitlyn walked over to Daniel who had woken up again and she put him in his toys area and shouted at them. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" Caitlyn yelled.

"NO NOT UNTIL YOU OPEN THIS DOOR AND LET NATE TALK TO YOU" Shane yelled back.

Caitlyn looked at Daniel and sat by him and Shane looked at the others and pushed them back and he kicked the door open and Caitlyn and the others were totally shocked.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Shane burst out.

"GET OUT" Caitlyn yelled.

"Well you can't lock yourself in anymore door broken" Shane said. "All he wants to do is talk to you"

"Yeah well I don't so all of you get out, Mitchie you can stay if you want" Caitlyn replied.

"Caitlyn please, let talk about this" Nate said bending down to face her.

Caitlyn hugged Daniel not looking at Nate in the eyes. "CAITLYN" Shane yelled.

"SHANE GET OUT" Nate yelled back at him.

Shane left the room and Jason, Ella, Tess, Peggy, Lola and Mitchie followed him and Nate looked at Caitlyn and sat down with her and Caitlyn hugged Daniel. Nate put his hand on face of the chin and lifted it and saw her face was red where she has been crying.

"Caitlyn, I just want to talk to you" Nate said.

"I don't want to" Caitlyn whispered.

"Well I'm not leaving until we do" Nate responded.

Caitlyn let out a big sigh and Daniel crawled out of her arms and crawled over to the toys and Nate looked at Caitlyn and smiled at her.

"I heard you're not living with your parents anymore" Nate replied.

"I live in a Bed and Breakfast" Caitlyn said.

"So how have you been over these last few months?" Nate asked.

"This is freaking me out why we talking?" Caitlyn questioned standing up.

Nate stood up and followed her into the bathroom. "I need to talk to you Caitlyn, I really missed you when you never called or text back, I was so worried about you I was going to come to your house and find out what was wrong with you"

Caitlyn didn't look at Nate when he said but he forced her to look at him and she pushed him away and Nate grabbed her before she could run off anywhere. As Nate grabbed her, he swung her around and they bodies were so close to each other, Nate had his hands on Caitlyn arms holding her.

"Please, talk to me" Nate begged her.

"Get off me Nate" Caitlyn said pushing him away and walking over to Daniel. "Why are you so interested in Daniel and me?"

"Because I want to be part of your life and Daniel as much as I can" Nate answered.

"I ruined your life Nate of never having sex before marriage or having a kid before marriage" Caitlyn responded.

"Well yeah it has ruined that bit but I don't care this is my fault I should have thought about this before jumping into bed with you" Nate replied.

"Wow, Nate that was harsh, you made me sound like a right slut" Caitlyn said.

"You're not a slut" Nate burst out. "You're a girl who made a....."

"A stupid mistake" Caitlyn replied.

"NO" Nate yelled. "A baby and it takes two to do that Caitlyn"

"Whatever Nate, just leave me alone" Caitlyn said.

"No I won't I want to be part of Daniel life as well" Nate responded.

"No I can handle this by myself" Caitlyn replied.

Nate kissed Caitlyn on the lips and she started kissing him back and his put his hands on Caitlyn waist and Caitlyn put her arms around Nate neck and he lift her up, so she wasn't tiptoeing to reach his lips.

Caitlyn had been so caught up in Nate romance life, she had forgotten Daniel was playing with his toys and Caitlyn broke it off and Nate looked at her and smiled.

"Nate...." Caitlyn began to say.

Nate kissed Caitlyn again and she heard Daniel and she pushed Nate away and they both looked at Daniel. Caitlyn had felt Nate warm air going onto her and she looked at him and Nate smiled.

"Caitlyn, please let me be part of his life" Nate whispered.

"Nate, I'm scared" Caitlyn said.

"What are you scared of?" Nate asked.

"That it could ruin your music career, that it could ruin are friendship" Caitlyn answered.

"It won't I promise you that Caitlyn" Nate replied hugging Caitlyn.

Caitlyn let out a sigh and hugged Nate back. Then they pulled out of the hug and looked at the door. "I hope you're going to fix that"

"No because you're moving into my cabin" Nate responded.

Caitlyn smiled and she accepts that offer to move in his cabin with him. Nate and Caitlyn had gone to the Mess Room with Daniel and sat with the others and they all smiled at Nate and Caitlyn.

"Have you two sorted things out?" Tess asked.

"Yeah, we have" Nate answered.

Caitlyn smiled and hugged Lola. "Good to have you back Caity" Lola said.

"Cheers Lola" Caitlyn replied.

"Caitlyn" Brown called out walking over to her. "What on earth happened to your door to your cabin?"

Caitlyn looked at Nate, Shane and Jason and Brown folded his arms. "Shane kicked it in" Caitlyn answered.

"She can move into are cabin" Jason suggested.

"No I don't think so" Dee said.

"Too late, she moved in already" Nate replied.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Shane let out hitting his head on the tablet and Mitchie rubbed his head lightly.

"We're sorting you out another Cabin, Caitlyn" Dee responded.

"OK whatever you say Dee" Nate said.


	4. Caitlyn and Nate: Rules

**Rules **

Later on that day, it had come to night time and Caitlyn was spending a lot of time in the bathroom. Shane and Jason had come in and seen Nate settling Daniel down in his cot.

"Isn't that Caitlyn job?" Jason asked.

"Shhh" Nate answered. "I just got him to sleep"

"Where is Caitlyn?" Shane questioned.

"Bathroom" Nate whispered.

Caitlyn came out of the bathroom and the boys looked at her and she was in her sexy pyjamas. She was wearing shorts and a connect 3 top.

"OK, I can't handle this for much longer" Shane replied going into the bathroom.

"So where am I sleeping?" Caitlyn asked.

"With me or unless you want to take the floor" Nate answered.

"OK but no funny business" Caitlyn said getting into Nate bed.

Shane came out of the bathroom and Nate went in. Jason had taken his top off and Caitlyn covered her eyes and Shane hit Jason lightly.

"Jason.....did you forget Caitlyn is in here?" Shane asked.

"Oh sorry Caitlyn but she seen it all before" Jason answered continued to get changed and Jason then climbed in his bed.

Nate came out and got in his bed with Caitlyn and Shane just sat on his bed and looked at Jason and then Nate and Caitlyn.

"So Caitlyn, where are you staying now?" Shane questioned. "If you're not living with your parents"

"A bed and breakfast" Caitlyn replied. "I got kicked out last week for the bill being so high"

"So that why you came here" Jason said.

"No, I came here to follow my dream Jason" Caitlyn responded.

"Right beside from that we need some rules in this cabin if she going to be living with us" Shane said. "Rule number one, no getting changed in front of Caitlyn"

"But I don't see a problem with it, she seen it all before" Jason replied.

"It doesn't matter Jason, we have girlfriends and you have to respected that and I don't think Caitlyn really wants to see you getting changed" Shane argued.

"OK, rule number 2...." Nate butted in.

"No leaving clothes on the floor" Shane said.

"You're a tidy person right Caitlyn?" Jason asked.

"No" Caitlyn answered. "But seem it a rule I'll have to go along with it"

"OK, rule number 3, no leaving dirty nappies or tampons around" Nate said.

"I better get rid of this one then" Caitlyn responded picking it up and leaving the cabin to put it in the bin. Caitlyn came back in and got back into the bed with Nate.

"OK, rule number 4, no leaving toys all over the floor" Shane replied.

"That going to be a bit hard" Jason said. "A baby can't tidy up after itself"

"Rule number 5, no having sex with Caitlyn if you get horny" Shane responded.

"Dude, were just friends" Nate pointed out.

"Then why are touching my leg?" Caitlyn asked.

Nate removed his hand and Shane and Jason chuckled. "Rule number 6, no screaming or shouting" Jason responded.

"Oh he means when Daniel asleep, don't scream or shout" Caitlyn said.

"Fair enough" Nate replied. "Rule number 7, no leaving make-up, clothes, tampons or anything girly in the bathroom"

"Yeah please we like are bathroom the way it is" Shane said.

"OK, rule number 8, no leaving your stuff around the bathroom" Caitlyn responded.

"OK deal" Nate, Shane and Jason replied together.

"OK, rule number 9, um....." Shane got cut off.

"Playing with my birds" Jason said.

"That not a rule Jason" Caitlyn replied.

"Yes it is" Jason responded.

"Fine whatever" Shane said. "But that pretty much it"

"OK, I'll try and remember them all" Caitlyn let out.

Shane got off his bed and got under the covers. After that, at 3am in the morning Daniel had began to start crying and Nate woke up straight away jumping out of the bed and Caitlyn, Shane and Jason all woke up and turned the light on.

"What the hell wrong with you?" Caitlyn asked. "He only crying"

Caitlyn got up and walked over to Daniel and picked him up and rubbed his back gently walking round the cabin and Shane sat up and rubbed his eyes and looked at Nate who stood up and sat on the bed. Jason had let out a groan and Caitlyn had sat down on the chair and Shane knew exactly what she was about to do.

"Nate can you pass me the blanket please" Caitlyn said.

Nate grabbed the blanket and Caitlyn covered it over Daniel and started breastfeeding him. After Caitlyn had finished she asked Nate to take Daniel from her and settle him down in the cot while she cleans herself up. Caitlyn and Nate got back into the bed and turned the light off and so did Shane and Jason and they all went back to sleep.

At 5:09am, Daniel started crying again and Caitlyn moaned and Shane sat up and turned the light on and got out of bed and walked out of the cabin. Jason had woken up and got out of his bed and left the cabin. Nate had woken up and walked over to Daniel and picked him up and Caitlyn got a nappy and wipes ready.

Jason and Shane had gone to the girls' cabin and walked in and they all woke up. Tess, Peggy, Lola and Ella were all shocked but Mitchie wasn't when Shane climbed into her bed with her and fell to sleep straight away.

Jason got into Ella bed and she hugged him and he fell asleep. The girls all went back to sleep. At 8am, Shane, Jason, Ella, Tess, Lola, Mitchie and Peggy all went to the Mess Room and Shane and Jason were falling asleep. Jason leaned on Ella shoulders and she put her arm around him.

Mitchie rubbed Shane head and kissed him lightly on the head. Nate had come in with Daniel crying and Shane and Jason woke up straight away and Nate sat Daniel in his highchair and started feeding him his readymade food and he was refusing to eat it and pushed it away and it went everywhere on Nate, Shane and Mitchie.

"EW" Mitchie and Shane let out.

Caitlyn came in and walked over to them and she looked at Nate, Mitchie and Shane and tried not to laugh and she took over from Nate and started feeding Daniel and he ate it.

"Mummy boy" Tess said. "The way it should be"

Caitlyn smiled at Tess and gave her a high-five and Caitlyn had finished feeding Daniel. Nate had brought Caitlyn breakfast over and she looked at him.

"Thanks" Caitlyn replied wiping Daniel face.

Caitlyn had wiped her hands and started eating her breakfast and Dee and Brown came over and sat with them and noticed Jason was sleeping. Shane had been awake along with Nate.

"How did the sleeping go?" Dee asked.

"Well I don't get enough anyway" Caitlyn answered.

"He was being a pain" Shane burst out.

"He was being a pain" Nate agreed with Shane.

"Caitlyn needs her own Cabin" Brown said.

"No, she fine with us" Shane replied. "Me and Jason just ended up going to the girls' cabin"

"Fine have it your way" Dee responded leaving with Brown.

Caitlyn had finished eating her breakfast and they all sat there talking for a bit.

"So you were kicked out of the bed and breakfast, so where are you going stay once this is over?" Mitchie asked.

"I'm going to my auntie who lives in New York" Caitlyn answered.

"Cool, will she accepted you and Daniel?" Tess questioned. "It just I've met your auntie"

"I did ring her before I came to the camp and she said she'll think about it" Caitlyn said.

"You know you can always stay with me and my mum" Mitchie replied.

"Thanks Mitch but it not fair on you and your mum" Caitlyn responded.


	5. Caitlyn and Nate: Rest

**Caitlyn and Nate Rest  
**

It has been 2 weeks since Caitlyn made friends with everyone and spoke to everyone. Mitchie had come to the boys and Caitlyn cabin and she knocked on the door and Caitlyn answered it and Mitchie came bursting in and hugged Shane.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Shane asked.

"Me and Tess have had a brilliant idea" Mitchie answered. "We need a producer and we another singer and we thought Caitlyn would love to be are another singer and producer for Final Jam seems you're not actually allowed to be in it"

Mitchie, Shane, Jason and Nate looked at Caitlyn who was playing with Daniel and Mitchie bent down and spoke to Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn, will you be are producer?" Mitchie asked.

"Mitchie, you know I would love to but I'm too tired to do anything right now" Caitlyn answered.

Mitchie gave Caitlyn a puppy face look and Caitlyn looked at the boys and then Daniel and Caitlyn gave in.

"OK, fine" Caitlyn replied.

"Cool, can I babysit Daniel tonight?" Mitchie questioned.

"Err, why do you want to babysit Daniel?" Caitlyn asked.

"Because Shane wants to get to know his new family member so I'm offering to take him off your hands tonight" Mitchie answered.

Caitlyn shakes her head at Mitchie. "Fine you can I could do with getting away from him for a few hours"

Mitchie took Daniel from Caitlyn and stood up and looked at Shane. "Were babysitting tonight" Mitchie said.

"I hate you" Shane replied.

"Go now, were have him back later" Mitchie responded.

"Err, Mitchie you're going to need the baby bag" Caitlyn said picking it up and giving it to her.

"Oh yeah thanks" Mitchie said taking it from Caitlyn and leaving with Shane.

Ella came in with Tess, Peggy and Lola. "JASON" Ella screamed out.

"WHAT?" Jason yelled.

"We need your help" Ella replied.

"OK, no need to scream if you need his help" Nate responded.

Caitlyn had been folding Nate, Jason, Shane and Daniel clothes and then hers and she began to listen to the others.

"Were building a birdhouse and we need your help" Tess said.

"But Nate needs my help" Jason responded.

"He got Caitlyn" Lola burst out.

Jason looked at Caitlyn and Nate and then back at the girls. "No way am I leaving these two alone we have rules"

"Please Jason" Ella replied.

"Jason, it OK you go I'll be OK here I won't be here long Brown needs my help in about an hour" Nate lied to get Jason out of the cabin.

"OK, let go girls" Jason said leaving with Ella, Tess, Lola and Peggy.

Caitlyn had put Shane clothes on his bed for him and then Jason. Caitlyn had put Nate in his draws and Daniel clothes in the same draw. Nate had just sat there looking at Caitlyn tidying up and doing laundry for the boys and he stood up and walked over to her.

"Do you need any help?" Nate asked.

"No you're OK" Caitlyn answered.

"Caitlyn" Nate said.

"Yeah...." Caitlyn began to say as Nate kissed her on the lips and she began to kiss him back and he put his arms around her waist and Caitlyn put her arms around his neck.

Nate had been kissing Caitlyn for a good 5 minutes and they broke apart and looked at each other in the eyes. Nate pushed Caitlyn hair out of the way and then kissed her again and Caitlyn had broken it off and walked away from him.

"Sorry Nate, I can't do this" Caitlyn replied.

"But I love you Caitlyn" Nate responded.

"No don't do this Nate" Caitlyn said.

Nate kissed Caitlyn again and she didn't push him away. She fell back onto the chair and Nate kissed her even more and Caitlyn pulled Nate on top of her and hungered his tongue into her mouth and Nate had his hands all over Caitlyn.

Nate knew this is who he wanted in his life and he couldn't let Caitlyn go now. Caitlyn broke it off again and looked at Nate and he touched her lips with his finger and Caitlyn kissed him again and Nate felt Caitlyn undoing his shirt and he took off as soon as she had undone it and he took Caitlyn top off and threw it onto the floor and Caitlyn undid Nate belt and took it off.

Nate did the same to Caitlyn jeans and they stopped to look at each other again and Caitlyn kissed him again and she hugged him and she felt him kissing her neck and then she stood up and she closed the curtains and then walked over to the bed and Nate followed her and climbed on top.

Meanwhile, Ella, Tess, Peggy and Lola had all been getting nervous as soon as Jason found out they weren't building a birdhouse he went back to the cabin and Ella, Tess, Peggy and Lola followed him. They had bumped into Shane and Mitchie.

"I thought you guys were babysitting" Jason said.

"We are but I forgotten something in the cabin" Shane replied.

Jason and Shane made their way back to the cabin. Nate and Caitlyn were breathless and Nate kissed Caitlyn again and they heard Shane and Jason coming and both got up and grabbed the clothes and went into the bathroom and locked it.

Shane and Jason went into the room and they looked around and couldn't find Caitlyn or Nate. Shane opens the curtains and grabbed what he came back for and Jason looked around and walked over to the bathroom door and tried to open it.

"Caitlyn? Nate?" Jason said.

"Jason, I'm having a shower can't you wait?" Caitlyn asked in an angry voice.

"Oh sorry don't get stressed out" Jason answered. "Where did Nate go?"

"I don't know he was out there when I came in here" Caitlyn replied looking at Nate.

Jason walked away from the door and Shane had thought of something.

"If she having a shower then why can't we hear the water running" Shane said.

"I just got in here" Caitlyn responded Nate had turned the taps on.

"Whatever" Shane said.

Caitlyn walked over to Nate and they both got dressed and Caitlyn had come out to find Jason, Ella, Tess, Peggy, Lola, Shane and Mitchie had left and they had let out a big sigh and Caitlyn smiled at Nate and kissed him again. Nate and Caitlyn had sat on the bed and cuddled each other.

Shane, Mitchie and Jason returned to find Caitlyn and Nate asleep in each other arms. Mitchie was holding Daniel and Shane had shake Nate lightly trying not to wake Caitlyn up and he woke up and looked at them all.

"You're missing dinner" Shane whispered. "You two missed lunch"

"Oh god, Caitlyn" Nate said waking her up.

"Oh leave me alone" Caitlyn moaned. "I was up all night"

"CAITLYN" Mitchie, Jason, Nate and Shane yelled.

Caitlyn got up and looked at them all. "WHAT?" Caitlyn shouted back.

"You and Nate kissed lunch, it dinner now" Shane replied.

"Oh has Daniel been fed?" Caitlyn asked.

"Well Dee gave him a packet of crisps but he wouldn't eat them" Mitchie answered. "So my mum made him some readymade food and he started throwing it at everyone"

Caitlyn sighed and got up putting her shoes on and standing up to take Daniel from Mitchie and they had all made their way over to the Mess Room and Caitlyn went to sit with the others and started feeding Daniel. Shane and Jason had dragged Nate to aside along with Mitchie.

"What on earth are you playing at?" Shane asked quietly.

"We fell asleep" Nate answered.

"Oh yeah, in each other arms most likely story" Shane said.

Caitlyn had been watching the conversation between Mitchie, Nate, Shane and Jason and she had looked at Ella who smiled at her. "So how did it go with Nate early on?" Ella asked.

"I really like him Ella" Caitlyn whispered.

"Of course you do silly, that why I helped you get close to Nate" Ella said quietly. "Do you think you two are getting back together?"

Caitlyn looked at Nate and noticed his still had his ring on and looked back at Ella and shakes her head and Ella hugs Caitlyn.

"When did you two become close friends?" Lola asked. "And what are you guys talking about?"

"Caitlyn having a bad girl problem with nails" Ella lied.

"Good cover" Caitlyn whispered.

Nate had been listening to Shane, Jason and Mitchie having ago at him.

"Listen guys, I love Caitlyn and she is the one I want to be with for the rest of my life" Nate whispered leaving the food tablet with Caitlyn and his dinner. Nate sat down next to Caitlyn giving her dinner and she smiled at him lightly.


	6. Caitlyn and Nate: Behind a BFriend Back

**Behind Your Best Mate Back **

It has been a week since Caitlyn and Nate shared a lot of passion for each other. Caitlyn had been so confused on what to do about her feelings towards Nate. But ever since that day Caitlyn had been getting every escape she can to keep away from Nate.

One night, Caitlyn had settled Daniel into his cot and Nate had come up behind Caitlyn and she jumped lightly and Nate chuckled and she looked at him.

"That wasn't funny" Caitlyn whispered.

"Yes it was" Nate said quietly kissing Caitlyn on the lips.

Shane and Jason had come in and Caitlyn had got into hers and Nate bed and Nate had followed her and Caitlyn let Nate put his arms around her as she was very cold and needed the warm around her.

It had come to the morning and Nate noticed Caitlyn behaviour was a bit odd today so he decided to talk to her about it later but not in front of everyone in the Mess Room. Caitlyn had been talking to Mitchie and Shane about Daniel.

"So what are you going to do when you get back into your work?" Mitchie asked. "Who is going to look after Daniel?"

"I'm putting him into nursery while I work" Caitlyn answered.

"What normal nursery?" Nate questioned.

"Well what else is going to be called?" Caitlyn asked Nate looking at him.

"Err....Private nursery" Nate answered.

"Why has it got to be private it not like he famous" Caitlyn said. "And I can't afford private, I would rather have him going to a normal nursery instead of private"

Shane, Jason, Mitchie, Tess, Lola, Ella and Peggy could see this turning into a heated argument so Shane butted in.

"Caitlyn, I think what Nate trying to say is that it would be better for him to go to private" Shane replied. "You can trust them more"

"I went to a normal nursery and nothing bad happened to me" Caitlyn argued with Shane point.

"That because you wasn't famous" Nate argued back.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I have to be famous to sleep with you?" Caitlyn asked in an angry tone. "He is going to normal nursery nothing wrong with it, you're just too fussy"

"No I just want what is best for Daniel" Nate answered back.

"Well I decided what best for him" Caitlyn said.

"GUYS" they all yelled.

"No, if you got a problem with "normal nursery" then you pay for him to go to private" Caitlyn argued.

"Fine I will god geez it only a bit more" Nate muttered.

Caitlyn picked up a glass water and spoke to Nate. "Nate" and he looked at her and she threw it in his face. Caitlyn then stood up and picked Daniel up and left the Mess Room.

Everyone was shocked and Nate got up and went after Caitlyn and they were yelling at each other at this point.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Nate yelled at Caitlyn.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE BEING A JERK ABOUT WHAT I DO BEST FOR DANIEL" Caitlyn shouted.

"WELL SORRY FOR CARING, I JUST WANT HIM TO GO TO PRIVATE" Nate shouted.

"YEAH WELL I DON'T WANT HIM TO BECAUSE IT WILL TURNS HIM INTO A FREAK" Caitlyn yelled at Nate.

"UM EXCUSE ME, I WENT TO PRIVATE, SHANE AND JASON WENT AND YOU'RE CALLING US FREAKS" Nate screamed at Caitlyn. "WELL NORMAL HASN'T DONE ANY BETTER LOOK AT YOU AND YOUR BIG MOUTH"

"ME, I DID WHAT I WAS SUPPOSE TO DO AT NURSERY ACTED LIKE A NORMAL KID" Caitlyn shouted.

"WELL AT LEAST I AIN'T A STUBBORN BITCH ABOUT THINGS" Nate yelled.

Caitlyn went quiet and was shocked at what Nate had just said to her. Caitlyn had put Daniel in his cot and stormed out of the Cabin and Nate signed and called Caitlyn name.

"CAITLYN" Nate shouted.

Caitlyn had run across the field and Shane had seen it all and what Nate and Caitlyn were throwing at each other. Shane followed Caitlyn and found her sitting on the bench near the water. Shane came to sit by her and she was crying and Shane had pulled her in for a hug and Caitlyn hugged him back.

Nate on the other hand was with Mitchie and the others and Nate was in tears. He felt guilty about what he had said to Caitlyn and wished he hasn't said it at all.

"Why did I say that?" Nate asked Mitchie. "I'm so stupid"

"Yeah you know you could have driven her right out of your arms now" Jason answered before Mitchie could answer it.

"Don't listen to Jason, Caitlyn loves you she told me and Ella she does" Mitchie said.

"You really think she going to love me after what I just said to her" Nate replied.

"Don't give up on her Nate, she loves you and you love her" Mitchie responded hugging Nate.

Meanwhile at the lake, Shane was comforting Caitlyn. She was in Shane arms, crying her heart out and she looked at Shane and he pushed her hair out of the way and wipes her eyes.

"He an idiot saying that to you" Shane whispered.

"But I called him a freak" Caitlyn replied.

"Well he is a bit of a freak" Shane said hugging Caitlyn.

"Thanks Shane, you really know how to make a girl feel better" Caitlyn responded.

"Anything to see my best friend happy" Shane comment.

Caitlyn smiled and Shane leaned in and kissed Caitlyn on the lips and Caitlyn started kissing back and Shane had brought Caitlyn closer to his body and put his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck kissing him even more.

They had broken it off after 4 minutes and Caitlyn and Shane was totally speechless. After 10 minutes of silent, Shane had got up and helped Caitlyn up and they had walked back to the cabin and found Nate, Jason, Ella, Tess, Lola, Peggy and Mitchie there playing with Daniel.

"Caitlyn" Nate said standing up and walking over to her and pulling her in for hug. "I thought I had lost you"

Caitlyn hugged Nate back and Shane was giving Caitlyn eye contacted when he was hugging Mitchie and Caitlyn kissed Nate on the lips and continued to hug him.

"Come on Tess, the boys will be waiting" Lola replied.

Tess nodded and left with Lola. Peggy had said something.

"Who is up for watching a movie tonight?" Peggy asked.

"OH ME" Jason yelled making everyone jump a little.

"Yeah I'm up for watching one tonight" Ella replied.

"Me too, Shane" Mitchie answered.

"I've got to see Brown later, so I'll catch up with you guys" Shane said looking at Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn? Nate?" Peggy replied.

"Yeah I'm up for watching one" Nate said.

"Um I'm not feeling too good, I'm going to stay here and look after Daniel" Caitlyn lied.

Nate, Peggy, Mitchie, Shane, Ella and Jason had left the cabin and Caitlyn had asked Dee if she will look after Daniel for the night while she gets some prober sleep. Dee accepted. Later on Caitlyn had made herself a hot chocolate and had a night in on her own in the cabin watching telly.

Nothing interesting was on the telly. Caitlyn was however thinking about Shane and the kiss. Caitlyn couldn't believe that Shane and she had shared a romance kiss behind Nate and Mitchie back. Caitlyn feels dead guilty towards Mitchie as it was her boyfriend and Mitchie was her best friend, Nate however she did feel guilty. Caitlyn was worried that Shane would tell Mitchie and Nate about the kiss but Caitlyn knew Shane too well.

Caitlyn let out a sighed and heard a voice. "Are you that bored?"

Caitlyn looked at him and it was Shane and she put her hot chocolate down on the bedside and got up and walked over to the window and Shane looked at her as she turned around.

"You're not going to tell Mitchie and Nate what happened at the lake?" Caitlyn asked.

"Are you mad? No way would I tell them" Shane answered walking over to her. "The kiss meant nothing to me"

"Yeah your right, it didn't mean nothing to me either" Caitlyn replied.

Shane and Caitlyn had been so close to each other's body, Shane felt Caitlyn warm air leading onto him and he swallowed hard as he looks at her in the eyes. Shane put his hand on Caitlyn face and leans down to give her a kiss on the lips and she kisses him back. They had end up on the bed in half an hour and still making out.

Caitlyn and Shane were half dressed and under the covers in Nate and Caitlyn bed. They broke apart to breathe and Caitlyn sat up and Shane began to kiss her neck and Caitlyn met up with Shane lips again.

Meanwhile Nate and Mitchie were the only ones awake in the movie room and Mitchie began to talk to Nate.

"I told you she would come back" Mitchie said.

"Yeah only because Shane spoke to her" Nate responded.

"Shane said all she was doing was crying" Mitchie replied.

"Oh really" Nate said.

"Yeah really" Mitchie answered.

Nate had looked at Mitchie and leaned into her and kissed her lightly on the lips and the kiss got deeper but then Peggy, Jason and Ella had woken up to find Mitchie and Nate kissing each other and they were shocked and the two broke apart.

"I'm so out of here" Peggy burst out leaving.

"How could you two do this to Shane and Caitlyn?" Ella asked leaving with Jason.

Meanwhile with Caitlyn and Shane was totally breathless and tired out from the experience that had just happened between them. Caitlyn had got dressed and so had Shane and they sat on the corner of the bed and Shane looked at Caitlyn who looked at him.

"Shane, this can't happen again" Caitlyn whispered.

Shane kissed Caitlyn again and Jason and Ella walked in and they broke apart and Caitlyn got up. "Hey guys" Shane said.

"I'm going back to my cabin see you in the morning" Ella replied to Jason kissing him.

Nate had come back and Jason gave him a disappointed face and went into the toilets. Caitlyn smiled at Nate who returned it and he hugged Caitlyn.


	7. Caitlyn and Nate: Shared Another Kiss

**Shared another Kiss **

It has been 3 weeks since Caitlyn and Shane had slept together and every time she was with Mitchie, she felt guilty towards her and every time she was with Nate she felt guilty. Caitlyn had been producing the girls' music for them.

"Hey Caitlyn, how is the sound coming on?" Tess asked.

"I'm still working on it" Caitlyn answered.

Mitchie came over and sat with her and Caitlyn smiled at her weakly and she returned it. Caitlyn noticed something was wrong with Mitchie so she decided to talk and Peggy, Ella, Tess and Lola all looked at them when they were talking.

"Are you OK Mitchie?" Caitlyn questioned.

"Yeah I'm fine just thought I sit here and watch you do your work" Mitchie said.

"Well it ain't anything interesting" Caitlyn replied. "So how are you and Shane?"

"Were good thanks and how about you and Nate?" Mitchie asked.

"Err.....were fine" Caitlyn answered.

"Good to hear, well guys it Final Jam tonight and it looks like Caitlyn finished are music" Mitchie said.

"Mitchie...." Caitlyn began to say and she looked at Caitlyn.

"What?" Mitchie replied.

"Has Shane said anything to you?" Caitlyn questioned.

"Nothing important" Mitchie responded. "Why?"

"Oh I was just wondering" Caitlyn said looked back at her laptop and Mitchie had walked out.

Later on it was Final Jam and all the girls were ready and Caitlyn had been watching Shane and Mitchie kissing each other and being all loved up all over each other and Caitlyn had done the same to Nate and Shane looked at Caitlyn who smiled at him and he returned it.

When Brown had told everyone what the winner would win, Caitlyn smiled at the girls' and they hugged Caitlyn in a thankful way.

When the girls' had gone on they had sang the song "Our Time Is Here" and when the song ended, Mitchie grabbed Caitlyn and pulled her onto the stage and realised to everyone that Caitlyn was the producer and she had her arm around Mitchie and Tess with a big smile.

When everyone had left the Theatre, Nate had seen Caitlyn sitting on the stage and he told everyone he was staying behind and they all nodded and noticed Caitlyn was sitting on the stage. Nate had walked over to her and sat by her and she looked at him.

"Why didn't you go with the others?" Caitlyn asked.

"I'm worried about you" Nate answered kissing her on the lips.

"Well you don't need to I'm a big girl now" Caitlyn said.

"What am I going to do without you?" Nate questioned looking at Caitlyn in the eyes and she smiled at him. "I've got a tour coming up in 3 months time so I won't be seeing Daniel much after 3 months"

"Its fine really, I'm sure he will understand when he grows up, he probably follow your talent" Caitlyn replied.

"I love you Caitlyn" Nate whispered.

"I love you too Nate" Caitlyn said kissing him on the lips.

Nate had brought Caitlyn closer to his body and Caitlyn put her arms around Nate neck and Nate had his hands on Caitlyn waist kissing her passionately. Nate had hugged Caitlyn after the kissing session and started to think about how to tell her she shared a kiss with her best friend Mitchie.

On the other hand, Caitlyn was thinking the same but worst than what Nate was thinking. Caitlyn had slept with Shane and she was carrying the guilt around with her. Caitlyn had been surprised that he hadn't told Mitchie.

Shane and Mitchie came in and Nate and Caitlyn looked at them with a funny look. They were both laughing and Nate looked at Caitlyn who turned to face him and they burst out into laughter and stood up to face them two.

"Come on guys your missing the party" Mitchie said taking Caitlyn hand and dragging her to the party.

Shane and Nate walked together and they spoke along the way. "I'm going to miss her so much" Nate replied looking at Caitlyn who was laughing with the girls'.

"She will keep in touch about Daniel and you're be able to see her after the tour" Shane responded.

"Yeah, I hope she doesn't hate me too much" Nate said.

Caitlyn was looking at Nate and she smiled at him and he walked over to her and hugged her. Later on Caitlyn was sitting at the lake and Shane had come and sat down by her and she looked at him.

"Hey" Shane said.

"What do you want Shane?" Caitlyn asked.

"I'm not going to tell Mitchie" Shane answered.

"I'm not going to tell Nate either" Caitlyn replied.

"It was the one off" Shane responded.

"Yeah, listen I have to get back before Nate starts worrying I've abandoned him with Daniel" Caitlyn joked and Shane chuckled.

"Can I hug you?" Shane asked.

Caitlyn nodded and hugged Shane and they pulled out of the hug and they lips were so close and Shane kissed Caitlyn and Tess and Lola had seen them kissing with so much passion and Tess and Lola had hide behind the tree and watched them both.

Caitlyn pushed Shane away. "No, we can't" Caitlyn said breathless. "I love Nate and it going to stayed that way"

"You're right, I love Mitchie I can't hurt her anymore than what I have" Shane replied catching his breath back.

Caitlyn had left and Shane had kicked the tree and sat on the ground and looked at Caitlyn who was so far away from him now.

It was the next day and Caitlyn had packed her stuff and Daniel stuff and put them in her car and Nate had helped Caitlyn. After they had all packed they went to the Mess Room and sat at the table.

"Right so this is where you're living?" Mitchie asked Caitlyn.

"Yeah, I'm on the 13 floor" Caitlyn answered.

"And how did you handle getting Daniel buggy up and down the stairs?" Tess questioned.

"I took the lifts to take me up and down" Caitlyn said.

"Fair enough" Ella replied.

"I bet it tiny" Sander responded to Shane, Jason, Nate, Barron and Andy.

"Two bedroom flat, a perfect small bathroom, small kitchen and small living room, I think I do quite well for myself thank you Sander" Caitlyn replied.

"Better than nothing right?" Sander asked the boys and they nodded and smiled at Caitlyn who had returned it.

Later on when they were all sat outside the camp fresh glass, Caitlyn had stood up and they all stood up with her.

"Another summer ends" Tess replied.

"Yeah, oh Caitlyn I'm going to miss you so much" Ella said hugging her.

"Ella, you have my address" Caitlyn pointed out.

"Yeah but I'll be busy texting Jason" Ella responded.

"You know what, um never mind Ella come and see me anytime" Caitlyn said looking at the others and rolled her eyes and they all laughed a little.

"I'll come and see you when I can" Lola replied hugging Caitlyn.

Tess hugged Caitlyn and whispered. "I saw you last night kissing Shane"

Caitlyn and Tess pulled out of the hug and Caitlyn had swallowed hard and hugged the others and then she hugged Shane and whispered to him. "Tess knows".

Shane was shocked and looked at Tess and Lola who was looking at Shane and Caitlyn. Nate had walked Caitlyn to her car with Daniel in his arms and Caitlyn had smiled at Nate and Daniel.

"I'll see you soon Daniel" Nate said kissing him on the forehead and giving him to Caitlyn, who put Daniel in the car and she came face to face with Nate. "I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too" Caitlyn whispered.

"I'll visit you after my tour" Nate replied kissing her on the lips.

"You better, Daniel will be expecting a visit" Caitlyn responded kissing him back.

"You better go, call me when you get home" Nate said hugging her.

Caitlyn got into her car and she started it up and the others waved and she drove off and got a text from Shane and said...._I'm going to miss you_...Caitlyn put her phone down and was disappointed Shane had just text her that.

Caitlyn had no feelings for Shane, she loved Nate and him only of course she loves Daniel but she also loves Nate. Caitlyn had got home after 3 hours of driving and got Daniel settled into his cot and looked at her phone and rang Nate. He didn't answer but Caitlyn left a message and went to bed herself.

**Okay sorry for the late update but I've just been so busy with my music lol. Anyway hope you enjoy and just to warn you it isn't a Shane/Caitlyn fics, I do like the couple but I think Nate/Caitlyn go better lol. **

**Love Abby x **


	8. Caitlyn and Nate: Unloved and Loved

**Unloved and Loved **

It has been 2 months since camp ended and Caitlyn Geller had taken herself and Daniel home. Ever since leaving camp Caitlyn has been getting a lot of text messages from Shane about how his missing her and how much he loves her and wants her but Caitlyn doesn't reply back to them as she loves Nate.

Mitchie, Lola, Tess and Ella had all planned to come over to Caitlyn flat for one night before Shane, Nate and Jason left for the tour. Caitlyn had accepted it as it will be Nate last time to see Daniel for a few months.

Caitlyn had been in the shops and did some normal food shopping and she had bumped into people she really didn't want to see. Caitlyn had dropped out of school without her parents knowing. Caitlyn had failed her parent's bad time and she did feel guilty for it.

As Caitlyn packs her shopping away and pays for it and she then noticed a lot of people were looking at her as she walks out of the shops. As Caitlyn walks back to her flat, the lifts were broken so she had to take the stairs, so Caitlyn got Daniel out of the buggy and she had carried him and then she got the shopping and she was dropping everything and Caitlyn put Daniel back in his buggy and picked the shopping up and then someone had picked up a can of beans and given it to her.

Caitlyn said thanks and came face to face with the person and it was Nate and she screamed and hugged him tight.

"NATE" Caitlyn screamed kissing him on the lips.

"Hey, need help, I can see the lifts ain't working" Nate said.

"Thanks Nate, you carry the shopping and I'll take the buggy and Daniel" Caitlyn replied.

Then she heard Mitchie, Shane, Ella, Peggy, Tess, Lola and Jason all coming in and they looked at her and then at the lifts and then back at Caitlyn.

"Need help?" Jason asked helping Caitlyn carry the buggy with Daniel sitting in it.

As they got to the 13teen floor, Caitlyn got her keys out and unlocked the door and pushed Daniel buggy inside and then everyone else came in and helped Caitlyn.

"Thanks guys" Caitlyn responded.

"No problem" Shane said sitting on the sofa and noticed he just sat on a toy and gave it to Caitlyn and she threw it into Daniel toys box.

"Are you up for watching a movie tonight?" Mitchie asked.

"Mitchie, do you not remember what happened last time?" Caitlyn questioned. "Daniel screaming and crying to get out"

"Oh no I meant here" Mitchie answered.

"Right yeah go on then" Caitlyn said walking into the kitchen and found Nate packing the shopping away. "Beans and soups don't go in there"

"But I thought because it was empty...." Nate got cut off by Caitlyn looking at the sink of washing up. "Oh right OK; I'll leave it to you"

Caitlyn open a cupboard and packed the shopping away herself while Nate plays with Daniel. Caitlyn had done her washing up and came back into the living room and sat down next to Mitchie.

"Are you done?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah" Caitlyn answered.

Later on Caitlyn was sitting in Nate laps hugging him, Shane had Mitchie, Ella and Jason were too busy kissing each other and Lola, Peggy and Tess had got bored of the movie and Caitlyn had noticed this film was boring and decided to whisper to Nate trying not to disturbed the others.

"I missed you" Caitlyn whispered to Nate.

"I missed you too" Nate said very quietly meeting with Caitlyn lips.

"Shall we go to my room?" Caitlyn muttered into Nate ears so no one else could hear.

Nate nodded and they stood up and left the room and walked into her and she closed the door. Shane and Mitchie looked at the others and then back at Daniel.

"OI, YOU FORGOT ABOUT DANIEL" Mitchie yelled.

Caitlyn and Nate didn't hear them as they were sitting on her bed making out. Nate had Caitlyn leaning on top of his chest kissing him and Nate had his arms around Caitlyn waist, Caitlyn had undone Nate shirt already and taken it off and Nate had done the same to Caitlyn and they continued to kiss each other passionately until they heard a knock at the front door and Caitlyn groaned and looked at Nate.

Mitchie had got up to answer it. "Hi, can I help you?" Mitchie asked.

"Is Miss Geller here?" the girl questioned.

"Depends if SHE CAN GET HERSELF DRESSED AND OUT OF HER ROOM" Mitchie yelled.

Caitlyn got up and open her door and ducked her head out. "Who is it?" Caitlyn asked.

"Caitlyn just get out here" Mitchie said.

Caitlyn had grabbed Nate shirt and put it on and walked to the front door and was shocked to see who was standing there.

"Hey sis" the girl let out.

"What are you doing here Steph?" Caitlyn asked.

"Getting away from mom and dad arguing" Steph answered.

"You better come in" Caitlyn said letting Steph in and she closed the door and Steph looked at what Caitlyn was wearing.

"Have you not learnt anything from your first mistake of being abandoned?" Steph questioned. "Because I seriously need you back at home"

"Don't question me Steph" Caitlyn said. "Why on earth are you dressed like that?"

"I went to a house party and mom and dad caught me sleeping with someone" Steph responded.

"Steph, your 13 years old" Caitlyn replied.

"Oh don't you judge me, look at you a single mother at the age of 17" Steph said.

"Go home Steph, work it out with mom and dad" Caitlyn responded opening the front door.

"No I ain't going home, they yell at me and wonder where I've got to" Steph let out. "OH MY GOD YOUR THE CONNECT 3"

"Steph" Caitlyn said firmly.

"I can't believe I've just met you in my embarrassing outfit" Steph replied. "Oh they only two of them here"

"Nate in the bedroom probably half dressed" Jason let out.

"Caitlyn, can you please come home with me?" Steph asked begging her.

"Oh no mom and dad will freak if they find out you know where I live" Caitlyn answered.

"Mitchie.....will you take me?" Steph begged.

"Steph, you know your mom and dad hate me because I still have contacted" Mitchie replied.

"What happened anyway?" Caitlyn asked.

"Well I got invited by this 20 year old to a house party and I went alone of course I lost a lot of friends after mom and dad kicked you out and started partying a lot, never showed up for school and mom calls me a mistake" Steph answered.

"I'll take her" Ella replied.

"No offend but you're not nice enough" Steph said. "Caitlyn please"

Caitlyn sighed. "Fine, I'll just get dressed"

Caitlyn went back into her room and closed the door and got into one of her tops and Nate got his top back on and they left the room. Caitlyn picked Daniel up and they had all left the house and Caitlyn had drove to her parent's house.

When they got there, Caitlyn got out of the car and could hear her mom yelling at her dad and the door had swung open and things were starting to be thrown out.

Nate held Daniel for Caitlyn and they were all shocked. "I WANT YOU OUT OF MY LIFE" Mrs Geller yelled.

"See what I told you" Steph pointed out. "MOM"

Mrs Geller stopped yelling and looked at Steph and saw Caitlyn standing with her and Mr and Mrs Geller were shocked to see Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn" Mrs Geller let out.

Caitlyn didn't smile she just looked at Nate and Daniel and then back at her parent's. "What is she doing here?"

"Steph came to me and told me what life is really like now" Caitlyn burst out.

"I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU" Mrs Geller screamed at Caitlyn.

"WELL YOU CAN DEAL WITH ME NOW BECASUE SHE BEEN CRYING AND BEGGING ME TO COME BACK HERE" Caitlyn yelled.

Mrs Geller slapped Caitlyn across the face. "Don't you DARE yell at me Caitlyn, I ain't a little slut"

Caitlyn had her hand on her cheek where her mother had slapped her and she looked at Mrs Geller.......


	9. Caitlyn and Nate: Caitlyn's Mom Secret

**Caitlyn's Mom Secret **

Caitlyn had stood there for a good two minutes looking at Mrs Geller and was shocked from the slap Mrs Geller had given her. Nate had given Daniel to Shane to hold and Nate checked to see if Caitlyn was OK and she smiled him and nodded.

"Are you OK?" Nate asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Caitlyn answered.

"Awww.....Caitlyn got herself a stepdad for this little boy" Mrs Geller said all childish.

"What?" Jason looked confused at Mrs Geller. "Nate, not a stepdad"

"He is the father" Shane revealed.

"WHAT?" Steph and Mrs Geller yelled.

Everyone had looked at Caitlyn who was just standing there with her head down and Nate stood there and she looked up at him. Nate looked disappointed and Caitlyn didn't smile because she knew this wasn't funny.

"Nate.....I can explain myself" Caitlyn began to say.

"Go on I'm listening" Nate said.

"Well you see I never told anyone about the pregnancy, not even school" Caitlyn began to say. "I had kept Daniel completely in the dark when I found out so I dropped school and until I reached till the end of my pregnancy and my mom and dad gave me a choice keep the child and leave home or give it up for adoption and at this point Stephanie and Ryan didn't have a clue, yes I know I should have told everyone but I was scared that it would get out to the press"

"You really thought I would have told the press" Nate replied.

"Well yeah, I was scared I didn't want Daniel to be all over the press" Caitlyn responded.

"Listen Caitlyn, none of us would have told the press if you didn't want it to happen, I'm happy for it to be kept a secret but they going to find out one day" Nate said.

"Not yet Nate, I can't handle it right now" Caitlyn said.

Nate looked at Caitlyn and smiled. "We won't yet"

"Steph get back inside, Caitlyn you stay well clear of us all" Mrs Geller replied.

"Mom, can't you at least sort things out with Caitlyn, me and Ryan are really missing her being around" Steph responded.

"Steph, you can always visit" Caitlyn said. "Just don't ruin your life"

"Mom please I'm begging you too" Steph begged.

"I'm sorry Steph; I just can't let her back in my life or your father life, she made her choice" Mrs Geller replied.

"Caitlyn, don't go" Steph cried out hugging Caitlyn.

Ryan had come out running to Caitlyn. Ryan was only 5 years old and he had hugged Caitlyn and Steph. "Come and visit me yeah" Caitlyn responded.

"Caity" Ryan cried out.

Caitlyn let go off Steph and Ryan and she had tears down her face and Nate open the car door. Steph had screamed at her mom before Caitlyn got into the car.

"I HATE YOU" Steph screamed running off down the street.

"STEPH" Caitlyn and Mrs Geller shouted.

Caitlyn had got into the car and Nate had drove after Steph and they lost her and Caitlyn and Nate stopped on this one street and Caitlyn looked at Nate.

"Why have you told me to come here?" Nate asked.

"I came here when I was pregnant" Caitlyn answered. "I just hang out on the streets with people I don't know"

"Why?"

"Had nowhere to go and I was upset and angry with my parents, yelling at me all the time so I thought Steph could be here" Caitlyn said getting out of the car and Nate went with her.

Caitlyn and Nate walked down the street and found a lot of girls hanging out and only a few boys that looked like they were 16 years old. Caitlyn had continued to look for her sister Stephanie but no sign until they heard screaming and Nate found her before Caitlyn and saw Steph trying to get away from this bloke and Nate had punched the guy and dragged Steph away and Caitlyn came and hugged Steph tight to her chest.

"Steph" Caitlyn whispered hugging her.

"This is how low I would get to missing you Caitlyn" Steph hissed hugging Caitlyn.

"Why don't you come and stay with me, Nate, Shane, Mitchie, Jason and Ella for a few days in LA" Caitlyn suggested. "If it OK with you"

"Yeah it totally fine with me" Nate replied.

Caitlyn, Nate and Steph had gone back to the Geller house and they went inside and Mr and Mrs Geller stood up stay away and the others were looking at them with a weak smile.

"Steph is coming to stay with me and Nate in LA for a few days" Caitlyn said.

"Oh no she isn't, because all I can see is her coming back like you" Mrs Geller argued.

"Don't you see it mom, she hates you and dad right now and needs a big sister in her life, quite frankly I want to say I never left Steph life I always saw her around on the streets going off with people she doesn't know do you know how that made me feel?" Caitlyn questioned. "It made me feel weak for her, where were you two for her when she needed me the most? Just where were you when I needed you the most? You threw me out onto the streets, I was struggling to cope on my own but I got there with no help from you guys whatsoever"

Nate looked at Steph and whispered. "Go and pack your things" Nate whispered.

Steph went upstairs and Caitlyn had followed her and helped Steph. Mr and Mrs Geller looked at all Caitlyn friends and then Nate.

"You did this to my daughter" Mrs Geller said. "You got her wrapped around your finger, all a game to you"

"OI, don't start blaming Nate for this he ain't done nothing wrong but be there for Caitlyn" Jason argued.

"It is his fault my daughter got pregnant, where were you when she was heavily pregnant?" Mrs Geller asked.

"She never told us about her pregnancy but you could have supported her" Shane answered.

Caitlyn and Steph came back downstairs and Steph looked at her parents and Caitlyn hugged Ryan.

"Steph, don't go" Mrs Geller said.

"Too late mom, I'm getting away from you for a few days which I want" Steph replied tearfully.

"Caitlyn Geller, I thought I never say this but I hate you in every way you turned out to be" Mrs Geller responded. "You brought shame to this family and gave us a bad name that why Steph can never face anyone at school because of you"

"OH I DON'T THINK SO MOM" Caitlyn yelled. "No one knew about it at school until you embarrassed Steph in front of everyone at school that how they found out, I left well before anyone could see the bump"

"Get out before I throw you out" Mr Geller threatened.

"Oooooooo.....I'm so scared of you, you're not even my real dad" Caitlyn said. "Come on Steph"

Steph, Caitlyn, Nate, Shane, Jason, Mitchie, Ella, Lola, Tess and Daniel all left the house and Mrs Geller grabbed Caitlyn before she left.

"How did you find out?" Mrs Geller asked quietly.

"Dad sent me a letter, that how I got my support at least he cares he has a grandson" Caitlyn answered pushing her mom away.

They had all left and Steph burst into tears and Mitchie hugged her and Caitlyn held Steph hand and so did Nate and Shane.

"It going to be OK" Caitlyn said continuing to hold Stephanie hand.

"I love you Caity" Steph replied leaning her head on Mitchie shoulder.

"I love you too Steph" Caitlyn repeated smiling at Steph.

**Well this isn't it yet, but I thought I should say something lol. Um like to say thanks for the reviews and do keep reviewing so I know your enjoying it. **

**Um a special thanks to Ms. NickJ, I wanna say I think you amazing at writing your stories on Naitlyn and I totally agree with you that they would suit each other in real-life as well thanks for your reviews :D:D:D!!!!**

**Love Abby x **


	10. Caitlyn and Nate: Shane Tells Mitchie

**Shane Tells Mitchie**

It was a bright, sunny day in LA and Nate had invited Caitlyn and Daniel to join him in LA whiles he touring there. But Caitlyn also invites Steph along as well as she not getting along with her mom and her dad. Caitlyn had spent a lot of time with Steph while she gets Mitchie and Shane to look after Daniel for some days.

Caitlyn just wanted to make sure Steph gets a bit of attention while she staying in LA with them. Shane and Caitlyn had been alone once yet again in the hotel and Shane grabs every moment he can get with Caitlyn.

"How are you?" Shane asked.

"I'm fine" Caitlyn answered. "What do you want Shane?"

"I want you" Shane whispered kissing her on the cheek.

"Well you'll be waiting a long time for me" Caitlyn said.

Shane brings Caitlyn closer to his body and they lips meet again and Caitlyn starts to kiss Shane back and put her arms around him and Shane put his hands on Caitlyn waist and they start walking backward and Shane opens the bedroom door and they go in and Caitlyn closes the bedroom down and starts to take Shane top off and Shane does the same to Caitlyn top.

Meanwhile......

Nate, Steph, Mitchie, Daniel, Peggy, Jason, Ella, Tess and Lola are all downstairs playing a game with Steph and they were all joking about.

"I wonder what taking Caitlyn so long?" Tess said.

"Probably can't find it" Steph replied.

Yes, Caitlyn had gone back to the hotel to get something and it was taking her a rather long time to find it or even come back with it. Back at the hotel, Caitlyn and Shane were totally breathless and in each other arms. Caitlyn had her head resting on Shane chest and Shane had his head resting against the bed post. Caitlyn sat up and looked at Shane.

"I love you" Shane said to Caitlyn pulling her in for a kiss.

"Shane stops it" Caitlyn whispered. "This isn't right if you don't love Mitchie you need to break up with her and stop hurting her, but me however I love Nate"

Caitlyn got up and dressed and so did Shane and he kiss her again. Caitlyn pushes Shane away and goes back to the others and sit closer to Nate and Daniel.

"What took you so long?" Tess asked.

"Err.....I couldn't find it" Caitlyn lied seeing Shane come.

"Hey Shane, what took you so long?" Nate questioned.

Shane completely ignored Nate question and whispered to Mitchie and she nodded her head and then they walked away. Caitlyn kissed Nate on the lips and hugged him. When Shane and Mitchie had reached the hotel room, she smiled at him and sat down.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Mitchie asked.

"Mitchie, there no easy way of saying this to you" Shane answered in a worried sound.

"Well take your time because you sound worried" Mitchie said.

"Mitchie, I don't know how to tell you but it happened at camp and it still going on and I can't ignore my feelings toward her....." Shane got cut off.

"Shane, I know you love me" Mitchie replied standing up and walking over to him and hugging him. "You don't need to get scared to say it to me"

"No Mitchie, you completely understood what I was going to say" Shane responded pushing Mitchie away.

"Should I be worried what you're going to say next?" Mitchie asked.

"I'm breaking up with you Mitchie" Shane answered.

Mitchie was shocked and surprised at Shane outburst and he closed his eyes at Mitchie nodded. "Shane you don't mean that do you?" Mitchie questioned.

"It's over Mitchie" Shane repeated.

"Why, I thought we was OK, I mean I never did anything to you or treated you badly, I never said I hate you why are you doing this Shane what have I ever done to make you hate me?" Mitchie asked in tears.

"I LOVE SOMEONE ELSE" Shane yelled at Mitchie.

Mitchie nodded her head and wiped her tears away and looked at Shane who was breathing fast and he looked at her.

"Who is it?" Mitchie questioned.

"I don't want to get her into trouble as she already is Mitchie and it wasn't her fault, she didn't know I was feeling like this" Shane answered. "She just so different, she sweet, sexy, emotional, she a good role model she a girl you could ever wish for, now I'm not saying you don't have that because you do but I don't love you but it doesn't matter I can't be with her she with someone else but I know it the right thing to do is to break up with you because it isn't fair"

"Just tell me who the other girl is Shane, I won't flip if I don't know her" Mitchie said.

"I can't you know her to well" Shane replied.

"WHO IS IT SHANE?" Mitchie yelled making everyone hear downstairs.

Ella, Tess, Lola, Peggy, Caitlyn, Steph, Nate and Jason all came upstairs to see what the shouting was about and Mitchie looked at them all.

"What on earth is going on up here?" Lola asked.

"Mitchie, you're crying" Caitlyn said walking over to her.

Mitchie looked at Shane. "Who is she?" Mitchie questioned.

Caitlyn looked at Shane in shock and Caitlyn stepped away from Mitchie knowing Shane had told her.

"Shane, have you just broken up with Mitchie?" Nate asked.

"Yeah he has, for someone who he can't even be with" Mitchie answered. "Are you going to tell me?"

Shane had given a quick look at Caitlyn and Mitchie turned around and saw Caitlyn, Steph, Lola, Tess, Peggy and Ella and then back at Shane.

"Why are you looking at them?" Mitchie asked. "They not going to help you"

Caitlyn had left the room in fear and Mitchie looked back at them and noticed Caitlyn gone.

"Where did Caitlyn go?" Mitchie questioned.

"Don't know she was just behind me and then left" Steph answered.

Mitchie looked back at Shane and then realised it was Caitlyn. "Is it Caitlyn?"

Shane put his head down and Mitchie looked at the others and they all looked at Nate.

"Shane, tell me is it Caitlyn?" Mitchie asked.

Shane didn't know whether to lie or tell the truth and see how Mitchie reacts. Shane had waited for Caitlyn to come back in the room and she did after 5 minutes and Mitchie looked at her.

"Where did you go?" Mitchie questioned.

"Toilet god, don't get stress out over it" Caitlyn answered.

"Caitlyn, you'll tell me the truth won't you?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah sure" Caitlyn said in a worried voice. "Do you know who Shane other girl is?"

Caitlyn shakes her head. "I can honestly say Mitchie, I don't know" Caitlyn lied and Shane looked at her in disappointment.

Mitchie had stormed out of the room and the others sat down. Later on Caitlyn was standing out by the pool and Shane came to sit with her and Caitlyn cleared her throat.

"Thanks" Caitlyn said.

"What for lying to Mitchie or for keeping your dirty little secret?" Shane asked.

"Both" Caitlyn answered.

"She going to find out Caitlyn and you know she will find out" Shane replied.

"Shane, I don't love you" Caitlyn whispered.

"Who do you love then?" Shane asked.

"I love Nate" Caitlyn answered.

"What so you won't even give us a chance?" Shane questioned.

"No I won't Nate loves me and I love him nothing going to change there" Caitlyn said getting up and Shane got up with her and they bodies were so close to each other.

"Don't go" Shane whispered. Caitlyn looked at Shane and hunger his lips onto hers and Caitlyn had put her arms around Shane neck and Shane put his arms around Caitlyn waist and they kiss got so passionate, Shane pushed Caitlyn against the wall and thrust his tongue into Caitlyn mouth to meet hers and Caitlyn let out a little moan but what they didn't know was Mitchie had come back from her runaway trip and had walked straight to the pool and Mitchie had sat down and rest her head after a long day of thinking. Mitchie then heard Caitlyn moan and Mitchie had stood up and got to the other side of the pool and saw Shane and Caitlyn kissing so passionately and saw Shane hands all over Caitlyn.

Mitchie walked up to them and cleared her throat and Caitlyn and Shane stopped and looked at Mitchie and Caitlyn was breathless to say anything.

"You lied to me" Mitchie said.

**Oh dear, so is that it for Mitchie and Caitlyn friendship or can it survive on anything? Find out in the next chapter love ya all x **


	11. Caitlyn and Nate:FriendsandNate Find out

**Friendship and Nate Finds Out **

"You lied to me" Mitchie said.

"Mitchie, it not what it looks like" Caitlyn burst out pushing Shane away.

"NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE" Mitchie yelled.

"DON'T YELL AT HER IT WASN'T HER FAULT" Shane shouted at Mitchie.

"You love my best friend" Mitchie cried. "I hate you both"

Mitchie ran off and Caitlyn looked at Shane and he hugged her and Caitlyn pushed Shane away and ran back to the hotel room and found Mitchie crying and Nate, Jason, Ella, Steph, Tess, Peggy and Lola comforting her.

"Mitchie, are you OK?" Nate asked.

Mitchie looked at Caitlyn who was staring at her. "Ask her" Mitchie answered. "Go on Caitlyn, tell him"

"You can be such a cow" Caitlyn said walking up to Mitchie.

"At least I ain't a two-timing cow who steals they best friend's boyfriend" Mitchie muttered so Nate wouldn't hear her.

"I didn't steal him, he made a move on me first" Caitlyn argued.

"OK GIRLS" Nate yelled and they both looked at him. "What is going on between you two?"

"Go on Caitlyn, tell him how you and Shane had a night of passion" Mitchie said.

With that coming out of Mitchie mouth, everyone mouth dropped apart from Nate, he looked at Caitlyn who had tears coming down her face.

"Nate....." Caitlyn began to say. "It not what you think"

"Then tell me Caitlyn" Nate said.

"It was a huge mistake" Caitlyn cried out.

"Oh yeah of course it was a huge mistake, he made out with him on the last day of camp" Tess burst out and Lola nodded her head with agreement of Tess.

"You two knew what happened?" Mitchie asked.

"No, we only saw them kiss and it was a prober kiss" Lola answered.

"That isn't the point Nate, I love you and I kept telling Shane that" Caitlyn said in tears.

"Not enough to stop yourself" Nate replied.

"Nate, it was Shane fault" Caitlyn argued.

"Oh that right blame Shane for all of it; I saw you two downstairs didn't look like it was all Shane" Mitchie burst out.

"Oh shut up Mitchie" Caitlyn said firmly. "Nate, you have to believe me"

Daniel had started crying and Steph went to pick him up and tried to settle him down again. Caitlyn looked at Daniel and thought about how she ruined his life to get Nate back. Caitlyn looked back at Nate and Shane had come in and Nate looks at Shane with disappointment.

"You're a really good brother" Jason said to Shane.

"It wasn't Caitlyn fault" Shane replied. "She kept telling me how she felt about you Nate but I didn't listen"

Mitchie shakes her head and walks over to the window. Nate looks at Caitlyn who had tears down her face.

"Why don't we take um Steph and Daniel out for an ice-cream?" Tess asked.

"This could get ugly" Lola answered grabbing her jacket.

"I'm going to stay here" Jason whispered to Ella.

"OK, I'll stay with you" Ella said quietly.

"No you guys go" Shane replied.

"What to come back and find you two have smashed each other face in?" Jason asked. "I wasn't born yesterday"

"Jason, just go yeah" Shane answered.

"Come on Jason, you can buy the ice-creams for us" Steph said pushing Daniel buggy out of the room.

Jason, Ella, Tess, Peggy and Lola all followed Steph out of the room and Shane walked over to Mitchie.

"I can explain" Shane said to Mitchie.

"Explain what Shane? That you slept with my best mate that you went behind your brother back" Mitchie cried out. "Shane, I hate you and Caitlyn"

"No, Mitchie you don't mean that" Caitlyn said walking over to her.

"Oh I do Caitlyn and to be honest I think Nate could do so much better without you" Mitchie replied.

Shane walks over to Nate and put his hand on Nate shoulder and he looks at Shane. "Caitlyn loves you"

"Then why did you sleep with her if she kept telling you?" Nate asked.

"Couldn't help myself" Shane answered. "But I know she loves you more than anything in this world including Daniel"

"Well, I would like to say thank you for ruining my relationship with the girl I love as well, Caitlyn it over" Nate let out.

"What, no Nate you don't mean that" Caitlyn said going over to him putting her hands against his chest and Nate grabbed her hands and looked at her in the eyes.

"I can't even look at you" Nate whispered pushing Caitlyn away from him and he left the room.

Caitlyn burst into tears and Shane looked at Mitchie, who left after Nate. Shane walked over to Caitlyn and she hugged him. Meanwhile at the pool Nate was in tears hugging Mitchie. Nate had been in tears over Caitlyn, he couldn't believe he had ended it with her, Nate loves Caitlyn but he finds it hard to look at her.

Mitchie was in tears of finding out it was Caitlyn that Shane loves. Mitchie had lifted her and looked at Nate and he smiled at her.

"You deserve so much better than Caitlyn" Mitchie replied.

"Mitchie, I know you hate her right now but I don't hate her, I love her too much to let go" Nate said.

"Then what are you doing down here?" Mitchie asked. "Go and work things out with her"

"Thanks Mitchie, you're a really good friend" Nate answered getting up and walked towards the stairs.

In the hotel room Caitlyn and Shane were making out on the sofa and Shane had his hands all over Caitlyn and she had stopped and got off Shane.

"This isn't right" Caitlyn said breathless.

Shane kissed Caitlyn again and Nate had come in and saw them two making out and Nate cleared his throat and they broke apart.

"Nate....." Caitlyn replied.

"You know what, I give up on you" Nate said.

"No, Nate you don't understand this isn't suppose to happen I promise you it won't ever happen again" Caitlyn responded.

"I don't care, I'm just going to be a father to Daniel and make the most of his life" Nate replied. "But you and I were over"

"Nate...." Caitlyn cried.

"You want Shane, not me" Nate responded.

"No Nate, I don't want Shane I want you" Caitlyn said.

"Were going back home and then that will be it, you can live your life with Shane because Connect 3 have official broken up" Nate revealed.

"Nate" Caitlyn repeated.

Nate left the room and rang Jason. "Hey Jason, the band has split up" Nate said.

Later on Tess, Lola, Peggy, Ella, Jason, Steph and Daniel came back and saw Mitchie sitting with Nate and Caitlyn sitting by the window and Shane packing his things.

"Has it really come to this guys?" Jason asked.

"I'm sorry Jason but I can't work with a back-stabbing band mate" Nate answered getting up and packing his things.

They had all returned to the normal home and Caitlyn went back to her flat with Steph and Daniel. Steph hasn't said anything to Caitlyn since leaving L.A.

"I'm going home" Steph said.

"I'll take you" Caitlyn replied.

"No, I'll go on my own" Steph responded. "You caused enough drama for yourself already I hope you and Shane live happily ever after"

"Steph...." Caitlyn burst out.

"Bye Caitlyn" Steph said leaving.

Caitlyn let out a big sigh and tears and then heard a knock at the door and she answered it and it was Shane and he pushed Caitlyn against the wall and hungered his lips onto hers.

"I love you Caitlyn Geller" Shane replied.

Caitlyn kissed him again and she closed her front door and smiled at Shane.

"I love you too Shane" Caitlyn whispered hugging him.

**OK, sorry it taken me this long to update it but I've been ill, so I'm sorry but I have to reveal to you all it won't be Shane/Caitlyn for long and that a promise. **

**Love ya all Alyson x **


	12. Caitlyn and Nate: Back To Camp Rock

**Back To Camp Rock **

_**A Year Later.....**_

It has been a year since everyone last spoke apart from two people who were madly in love well she think she is. Caitlyn Geller hasn't seen Tess, Mitchie, Lola, Ella, Peggy, Jason or Nate since last year. Whenever Nate came to get Daniel, it would always be the babysitter he would see not Caitlyn.

Nate Gray was missing Caitlyn like mad and wanted her back but finds out Shane and Caitlyn are together and are madly in love with each other. Nate had taught Daniel his first word and Caitlyn had argued over the phone to Nate about Daniel.

Mitchie Torres was still in love with Shane Gray and she hasn't spoken to anyone since last year. Mitchie found it too hard to sleep to Nate but kept in touch with Ella who was still going out with Jason. Mitchie still hated Caitlyn but Mitchie somehow was missing Caitlyn as they were best friends and spoke about everything.

Caitlyn Geller and Shane Gray had packed and got Daniel ready to go back to Camp Rock. Shane had driven them there. When they had reached the campsite, everyone was there. Tess and Lola were standing with Barron and Sander.

Peggy was hanging with new people from Camp Rock this year. Caitlyn and Shane had got out of the car and Caitlyn had carried Daniel and Tess and Lola noticed them. Everyone was looking at them and Peggy walked over to them with a big smile.

"Hey guys" Peggy said hugging Shane and then Caitlyn. "God, it been so long since me last spoke to you guys"

Caitlyn smiled. "It nice seeing you to Peggy"

"God, Daniel got bigger" Peggy replied.

Caitlyn had put him down and he started running around the campsite and Shane put his arm around Caitlyn and Peggy smiled at them.

"So have you heard from Jason or Ella?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah, they coming this year" Peggy answered. "So are Mitchie and Nate"

"Oh" Caitlyn said.

Tess, Lola, Barron and Sander came over to them and Peggy gave them all a well evil look. "Oh hi Peggy, just to let you know Barron with me now" Tess replied.

"I don't frankly care" Peggy argued.

"Hang on guys, what happened between you guys?" Caitlyn asked.

"Oh I hate Tess and Lola" Peggy answered. "Boyfriend stealers"

Caitlyn looked at Shane and he rolled his eyes and then a car came driving in playing loud music and it parked next to Tess and Lola car. The person got out and slammed the door shut and he took his sunglasses off and it was Nate.

"Oh...." Peggy said.

"My....." Tess replied.

"GOD" Caitlyn yelled.

Nate looked at them and heard Daniel screaming his name. "DA" Daniel screamed running over to Nate and he caught him.

"Hey mate, how are you?" Nate asked.

Daniel nodded his head and Nate hugged him. "You don't realise how much I've missed you" Nate said.

Caitlyn walked over to Nate with the others as well.

"Nate" Peggy let out hugging him.

"Hey Peg" Nate replied hugging her back.

"Nate, what happened to you?" Tess asked.

"Nothing" Nate answered.

"You changed so much since we last saw you" Lola said.

"Thanks" Nate replied.

"So what are you doing with your life now?" Peggy asked.

"I'm still doing my usual stuff, I started my own solo career" Nate answered.

"Oh yeah you brought an album out" Peggy said. "God, you have changed have you got anyone special in your life?"

"Nope not at the moment" Nate replied. "I did go out with Miley Cyrus for a bit but we broke up"

"Did you keep in touch with Mitchie and Jason?" Peggy questioned.

"Yeah, I heard Jason asked Ella to marry him" Nate said.

"Yeah, I think she said yes" Peggy responded.

Ella and Jason had come in a car and they parked next to Nate car and they both got out and Ella screamed and ran over to them.

"I GOT MARRIED" Ella screamed.

"Yeah, we heard all over the news" Peggy said hugging Ella.

"Well I'm not married, I'm engaged" Ella pointed out.

"Well I'm happy for you both" Peggy replied.

"Me too" Nate said.

"Yeah we are too" Caitlyn responded.

"Oh my god.....CAITLYN" Ella shouted hugging her.

"Hey Ella" Caitlyn said hugging her back.

"So have you heard from Mitchie?" Ella asked.

"Nope" Caitlyn answered. "She probably won't talk to me when she gets here anyway"

"But this is really stupid" Ella said.

"Ella, it OK" Caitlyn replied.

Then Mitchie had come in her car and parked well away from the others and got out of the car and she walked over to Jason and hugged him and then hugged Ella.

"Hey Mitchie" Ella responded.

"Wow, she changed" Caitlyn muttered to Shane.

"Oh what was that Caitlyn?" Mitchie asked.

"Oh nothing, I was just saying how much you look like a slapper" Caitlyn answered.

"At least I ain't one" Mitchie argued.

"Oh you so crossed the line" Caitlyn said.

"HEY GIRLS" Ella and Peggy yelled.

"Can't you two just stay out of each other ways while you're here?" Jason asked.

"Fine by me" Mitchie answered. "Who would want to go near her?"

"Oh I'm Mitchie, a nice, sweet BITCHY cow" Caitlyn burst out.

"Oh I'm Caitlyn, a single mother, a stubborn bitch and a back-stabbing friend" Mitchie replied folding her arms.

"At least I can be a mom" Caitlyn argued.

Nate let out a little laugh and Caitlyn looked at him."Got something to say?" Caitlyn asked Nate.

"No" Nate answered.

"OK guys, pack it in" Jason said. "Let not start off with a bad start"

Mitchie and Caitlyn didn't look at each other for the rest of the day. Later on in the Mess Room, Shane and Caitlyn were flirting with each other and Nate and Mitchie had walked in laughing and joking about and saw them.

"Probably best to ignore them" Mitchie replied.

"Yeah, you're right Mitchie" Nate responded.

"So I heard you went out with Miley Cyrus" Mitchie said.

"Yeah didn't last long once again" Nate let out.

"Oh Nate...." Mitchie responded.

"I'm fine really, I have Daniel to worry about" Nate replied.

Mitchie smiled and hugged Nate. "I missed you"

"Me too, why didn't you keep my contact?" Nate asked walking over to the table Ella, Tess, Lola, Peggy, Barron, Sander, Caitlyn, Shane and Jason were sat at.

"I don't know" Mitchie answered looking at her plate.

Later on Caitlyn was unpacking her things and there was a knock on the door and Caitlyn went over to it and open it. Nate was standing there with a wrapped present.

"Nate" Caitlyn let out.

"I brought Daniel a present" Nate said giving it to her.

"Thanks" Caitlyn replied.

"Um......can I see him tomorrow?" Nate asked.

"Yeah sure pick him up at about 10am" Caitlyn answered.

"OK thanks" Nate responded leaving Caitlyn.

Caitlyn had sat on the bed with Daniel and she was crying her eyes out looking at a photo of Nate and Daniel.

"I miss him" Caitlyn whispered to Daniel.

"Ma" Daniel let out.

Caitlyn smiled and kissed Daniel on the forehead. Caitlyn hadn't bothered to wait up for Shane, she put Daniel to bed and she got into her bed herself and cried herself to sleep.

Caitlyn was indeed missing Nate like mad and still loves him. Caitlyn couldn't love Shane like she loves Nate it just didn't feel right.

**OK, poor Caitlyn she either in love or she not bless her little heart anyway, I like to say thanks for all the reviews. I can't wait to write the next chapter for you all. **

**Love ya all Alyson x **


	13. CaitlynandNate:ChoosingTheWrongMistake

**Choosing The Wrong Mistake **

Caitlyn had got up the next morning very early and she got Daniel ready to spend the day with Nate. Caitlyn had been sharing a Cabin with Shane, Jason and Ella.

Ella had been up early that morning with Jason and they sat on the bed talking to Caitlyn.

"So, I heard Nate taught Daniel his first word" Ella said taking her cup from Jason and taking a sip of her tea.

"Yeah, it was really funny because Nate had spent the whole day trying to get Daniel to say his first word" Caitlyn laughed out.

"Caitlyn, do you ever miss Nate?" Ella asked.

Caitlyn looked at Ella and smiled and then spoke. "I miss him every day Ella" Caitlyn answered letting a tear drop out.

"Do you know what that called Caitlyn?" Ella questioned. Caitlyn shakes her head and looks at Ella. "It called you're in love with Nate, some people call it undying love"

"It doesn't matter how I feel anymore, Nate doesn't look at me anymore" Caitlyn said.

"Jason tell her" Ella responded.

"Nate always talks about you Caitlyn, always telling us what you're doing and what you and Daniel have done together, always telling us the arguments you two have over the phone, he tried to date Miley Cyrus to get you out of his head but it didn't work so he ended it with her and told me and Ella how he really felt about you" Jason said hugging Caitlyn.

"I didn't know" Caitlyn replied.

"He been too scared to tell you" Ella said hugging her.

Then there was a knock at the door and Caitlyn answered it and it was Nate picking Daniel up.

"Wow, you're on time but he not ready" Caitlyn responded.

"I'll wait" Nate said smiling at Caitlyn.

"Nate, do you want to come in?" Caitlyn asked. "Don't worry Shane isn't here just Jason and Ella"

"OK" Nate answered going inside and Caitlyn smiled at Ella and Jason.

"Anyway were going to build are birdhouse" Ella said. "Have fun"

Jason and Ella left and Nate sat down in the chair and Caitlyn smiled and got Daniel ready. "You know what I'm going to have fun with you guys today if you don't mind" Caitlyn replied.

"I don't mind, it is good for us both to hang around with Daniel" Nate whispered being so close to Caitlyn.

"We should go" Caitlyn said before hers and Nate lips meet.

Nate, Caitlyn and Daniel went to the lake and Daniel was playing in the little park and Nate and Caitlyn sat down on the bench and watched Daniel play. Caitlyn was starting to feel a light breeze through her hair and she turned to look at Nate who smiled.

"So how has things been since Daniel first word?" Nate asked.

"Err.....he said ma yesterday" Caitlyn answered.

"He still not really talking probably is he?" Nate questioned.

"Yeah, Nate we shouldn't be forcing him to talk anyway" Caitlyn replied.

"I'm not forcing him, I just want him to able to talk when he gets to the age of two" Nate responded. "I mean he going to be two in a few months time"

"Nate, I don't want Daniel to feel he has to do it" Caitlyn argued. "It takes time; I mean I didn't learn my first word until I was 2"

"I'm sorry, I just want what best for Daniel" Nate replied.

"I know but he will learn in his own time" Caitlyn said taking his hand.

Nate started to breathe fast and felt Caitlyn hand touch his and Nate and Caitlyn looked at their hands and Caitlyn let go and looked back at Daniel. Nate looked at Caitlyn and she looked at him and he lean a bit closer to touch her lips with his and Caitlyn pushed him away.

"Nate, this isn't right" Caitlyn responded.

Caitlyn stood up and so did Nate and he spoke. "Caity, I love you" Nate let out.

Caitlyn hungered her lips onto Nate and Caitlyn put her arms around Nate neck and Nate wrapped his arms around Caitlyn waist and they broke apart as soon as they heard Daniel scream and they ran over to him and Daniel had fallen off the baby swings and hit his head on the soft rubber ground and Caitlyn picked him up and sat him on the bench.

"Oh sweetheart, mommy kisses it better" Caitlyn replied kissing Daniel bump.

"Is he OK?" Nate asked.

"Yeah he fine" Caitlyn answered looking at Nate.

Caitlyn and Nate got closer to each other and Daniel let out a little baby laugh and they both looked at him and smiled.

"Are you going to the dance tonight for Final Jam?" Nate questioned.

"Yeah" Caitlyn responded.

Nate smiled and Caitlyn returned it and then they walked back to the Cabin. Later on at the dance, Caitlyn was on the dancefloor with Daniel, Ella, Tess, Peggy and Lola.

Nate had come in with Jason, Barron and Sander and they saw the girls. Nate looked at Caitlyn who had Daniel in her arms and he smiled at her. Caitlyn looked over where Nate was and saw him smiling at her and Daniel and she returned it and walked over to him.

"Are you going to dance with us?" Caitlyn asked.

"I thought Shane would be here to dance with you two" Nate answered.

"Shhh....it not about Shane" Caitlyn whispered giving Daniel to Barron and taking Nate hand to the dancefloor.

Shane had come in and 10 minutes later followed by Mitchie. Shane had seen Caitlyn dancing with Nate and she was having a good time.

"Shane....." Ella began to say looking at Nate and Caitlyn who were so close to each other.

Caitlyn had saw Shane and he smiled weakly at her and Caitlyn had carried on dancing with Nate. Later on Shane had grabbed Caitlyn and started to dance with her.

"I want you to stay away from Nate" Shane whispered.

"What? Why he not doing anything wrong?" Caitlyn asked.

"He trying to steal you away from me" Shane answered quietly.

"Nate, not up to anything Shane, he knows I love you" Caitlyn replied hugging Shane.

"Just please stay away from him" Shane begged Caitlyn.

"I can't do that Shane, he the father to Daniel" Caitlyn responded.

"OK, then choose" Shane said.

"What?" Caitlyn asked.

"I hate to do this Caitlyn but I want you to choose between me and Nate" Shane answered.

"Shane....." Caitlyn began to say.

"I'll see you back in the cabin" Shane replied kissing Caitlyn on the forehead leaving her in the middle of the dancefloor.

Caitlyn had tears coming down her face and she felt to the floor and Ella shouted her name out. "CAITLYN"

Ella, Peggy, Jason, Barron, Sander, Tess and Lola ran over to her and Ella bent down to face her.

"Are you OK?" Ella asked.

"Where's Daniel?" Caitlyn questioned.

"Dee took him with Brown and Connie" Ella answered.

"I need them to look after him tonight" Caitlyn said getting up and leaving the Mess Room.

"What's wrong with her?" Jason asked.

"I don't know, she didn't tell me" Ella replied hugging Jason.

Caitlyn had stormed over to Nate Cabin and banged on the door and he shouted. "ALRIGHT, HOLD YOUR HORSES" Nate shouted opening the door.

Nate felt Caitlyn lips on his as soon as he open the door and Caitlyn broke it off and Nate looked at her. "Shane making me chooses between you and him"

"That totally unfair" Nate said hugging Caitlyn.

"Nate, I've missed you so much, ever since we split I can't get you off my mind" Caitlyn burst out kissing him.

"Caitlyn slow down yeah" Nate replied walking away from her. "We were over ages ago"

Caitlyn nodded at Nate and she walked over to him. "Then why did Ella and Jason tell me you went out with Miley Cyrus to get me off your mind?" Caitlyn asked.

"OK, I love you too but I can't do this to Shane" Nate answered.

"This is really what you want me to choose Shane over you?" Caitlyn questioned.

"I will still see you when I come and pick Daniel up" Nate said.

"Yeah with Shane there" Caitlyn burst out.

"I'm sorry Caity....." Nate began to say.

"Don't you dare call me Caity, you made your mind up" Caitlyn replied tearfully.

"Caitlyn...." Nate whispered.

"Bye Nate" Caitlyn cried out.

Caitlyn open the door and left Nate hanging with his confused feeling. Nate had just lost the woman he only loved for the rest of his life.

Nate burst into tears and crawls into his cover. Caitlyn returns to her cabin and see Shane making out with Mitchie and they break apart.

"Shane" Caitlyn replied.

**Aww.....poor Caitlyn...don't worry guys she will get her a cheerful man with her soon I promise. **

**Thanks for the reviews lol. **

**Love Alyson x **


	14. Caitlyn and Nate: TearsDrama

**Tears/Drama **

Caitlyn had just caught Mitchie and Shane making out on hers and Shane bed and Shane stands up and comes face to face with the girl he used to have a love interested.

"Caitlyn....she came onto me" Shane lied.

Caitlyn nodded and looked at Shane and she had tears falling heavily. "OH DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP SHANE" Caitlyn yelled in tears.

"It you I love Caity" Shane lied again.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME CAITY" Caitlyn screams at Shane.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME CAITLYN?" Shane shouts at Caitlyn.

Caitlyn slaps Shane across the face and yells at him. "YOU ASKED ME TO CHOOSE BETWEEN YOU AND NATE AND I DID, WHAT WAS I THINKING FOOLING MYSELF TO BELIEVE YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH ME" Caitlyn yelled letting tears fall more and more.

"Caitlyn....." Shane said sweetly putting his hand on Caitlyn face.

"No Shane, it's over I don't love you I love Nate and always have me and you were all a big joke" Caitlyn cried out leaving the cabin.

Caitlyn ran to the lake and cried herself till the tears stopped. A lad had come right up behind her and sat next to her and Caitlyn looks at him and smiles.

"Jason...." Caitlyn let out in tears.

"Cat, what happened?" Jason asked.

"S-S-Shane made me chooses between him and N-Nate" Caitlyn answered.

"Oh Cat, who did you choose?" Jason questioned.

"Shane" Caitlyn cried out harder.

Jason sighed and rubbed the back of his head and pulled Caitlyn in for a hug and she continues to cry. About half an hour later.....Ella came and joined them and pushed Caitlyn hair out of her face and sees how red her face is.

"Shane made Caitlyn choose between him and Nate" Jason said to Ella.

"Oh Caitlyn" Ella replied hugging her.

Ella, Jason and Caitlyn went back to the cabin and found Nate sitting on Caitlyn and Shane bed with Daniel. Caitlyn wipes her tears away and looks at Nate.

"I heard shouting" Nate responded.

Ella and Jason smiled at each other. Caitlyn walks over to Nate and takes Daniel from him.

"Caitlyn, I love you" Nate burst out.

"Really or is it all fake?" Caitlyn asked in tears settling Daniel down.

"That kissed we shared at the park meant something to me and I know it meant something to you as well" Nate answered. "Don't try and deny it all, Caity, I want us to be together, I want us to be a prober family"

"Nate..." Caitlyn began to say as Shane entered the cabin.

"Oh he is, you are really nasty making Caitlyn choose like that" Nate burst out.

"I love Caitlyn and I don't really want you anywhere near her, I know your game Nate" Shane argued.

"Shane, I've already told you it over between us" Caitlyn said. "You want Mitchie not me, I was just a joke to you"

"No you were" Shane lied.

"YES I WAS" Caitlyn yelled.

Daniel had started to cry at the yelling and Ella had picked him up. "GUYS" Ella shouted. "Daniel in the room"

Caitlyn looked at Daniel and took him from Ella and cuddled him. Shane and Nate were still yelling at each other.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A FAKE?" Nate yelled.

"ME ARE YOU KIDDING YOURSELF, YOUR THE FAKE ONE" Shane shouted.

"YOU DESTORYED MINE AND CAITLYN RELATIONSHIP BECAUSE YOU CAN'T GET WHAT YOU WANT FROM OTHER GIRLS, WELL CAITLYN ISN'T LIKE THAT, SHE GET PULLED INTO YOUR FAKE LITTLE TRAP PLAN SHANE" Nate continued to yell at Shane.

"AT LEAST I AIN'T AN ASSHOLE TO FIGHT FOR WHAT I WANT" Shane screamed.

"NO YOUR A BIG HUGE JERK, CAITLYN WAS A FOOL TO GET INVOLVED WITH YOU BUT YOU'RE NOT FOOLING HER NO MORE" Nate shouts.

"I AIN'T A JERK" Shane yelled.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT LOVE IS?" Nate yells. "IT WHAT ME AND CAITLYN HAVE GOT, WE SHARED A KISS EARLIER AND IT MEANT SOMETHING THAT WHAT LOVE IS SHANE, YOU DON'T HAVE A CLUE WHAT LOVE IS"

"I LOVE MITCHIE" Shane shouts.

"YEAH AND I LOVE CAITLYN BUT YOU COULD HAVE BEEN HONEST WITH CAITLYN AND TOLD HER INSTEAD OF LETTING HER FIND YOU" Nate screams.

Caitlyn stood up and gave Daniel to Ella and stands in the middle of Nate and Shane. "GUYS" Caitlyn yelled. "Shane, I don't love you OK, we were just a joke of course maybe you did feel something last year but then you forgot that as soon as I finished it with Nate, I have always loved Nate and I want to be with Nate I don't want to be with you"

Shane was horrified at what Caitlyn was saying to him. "You don't mean that" Shane said.

"I do Shane, I do mean it I want Nate, we have something that real like you and Mitchie have something real for each other but no point dragging me into your love problems when Mitchie gets assy" Caitlyn cried out. "It's over Shane and has been for a long time"

Caitlyn had cried even harder and Shane had nodded his head and punches Nate in the face and Caitlyn and Ella screams, Daniel starts to cry and Jason pushes Shane out of the cabin.

"WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT THAT ARE LITTLE BROTHER YOU JUST PUNCHED" Jason yelled.

"HE DESERVED IT FOR RUINING ME AND CAITLYN" Shane shouts.

"Oh get a grip Shane, stop fooling yourself that you two suit each other because you don't" Jason replied. "You love Mitchie and Caitlyn loves Nate"

Shane walks off and Jason goes back inside and Ella is cleaning the blood off Nate face and Caitlyn there hugging Daniel who was crying. Nate had a bruised eye and they all looked at Caitlyn hugging Daniel trying to calm him down.

"Caitlyn...." Nate began to say looking at Caitlyn. "I don't know what to say"

Caitlyn smiled and Ella took Daniel from Caitlyn. "Were leave you two to talk" Ella said pushing Jason out and holding Daniel at the same time.

Caitlyn and Nate looked at each other and Caitlyn was doing her breathing in and out and Nate walked over to Caitlyn and took her hands into his and Caitlyn looked at Nate. Caitlyn and Nate lips met and Nate put his arms around Caitlyn waist bring her closer to him and kissing her with all the passion he had in him.

Caitlyn and Nate had been kissing for a good 5 minutes and they broke apart and smiled at each other. They heard the door open and Shane, Ella, Jason, Mitchie, Lola, Barron, Tess, Sander and some girl had come in and the some girl had put her suitcase down and took the sunglasses off and looked at Nate.

"Hi Nate" the girl let out with a smile.

Nate and everyone else apart from Shane weren't shocked. Caitlyn looked at Nate who looked at her and then at the girl.

**OOOOOOOOOOOO......I wonder who the girl is she seems pretty happy to see him. **

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**I LOVE NICK JONAS!!!!!!**

**Love Alyson x **


	15. Caitlyn and Nate: WinnersLosers

**Winners/Losers **

"Well ain't you surprise to see me?" the girl asked.

"Miley..." Nate answered in a speechless way.

"I've missed you so much" Miley said hugging Nate and then she looked at Caitlyn with a smile. "And you must be Iyn"

"It Caitlyn" Jason replied.

"Oh hi Caitlyn" Miley responded. "So whose little boy is this?" Miley asked.

"Mine" Caitlyn said walking over Ella and taking him.

"Ain't you like 17 or 16 or something a bit young to be a mommy right?" Miley questioned.

"I'm 17" Caitlyn answered. "And no it not too young for me"

Caitlyn left the Cabin and Miley looked at everyone else and then at Nate. "Wow her moody" Miley burst out.

"Miley, what are you doing here?" Nate asked.

"I wanted to surprise you a little birdie told me you were missing me" Miley answered.

"Don't flatter yourself because I'm not" Nate said leaving the Cabin.

Miley looked at Shane. Mitchie looked at Shane and knew he had something to do with it.

"How can you be so selfish?" Mitchie asked leaving.

Ella, Jason, Lola, Tess, Barron, Sander, Shane and Miley left and they all went to the Mess Room where Caitlyn was feeding Daniel. Nate walked over to Caitlyn and she looked at him.

"Can I help you Mr. Gray?" Caitlyn asked.

"Caitlyn" Nate answered sitting next to her. "I finished with Miley ages ago"

"You got time to sort it out with her now haven't you?" Caitlyn questioned noticing Mitchie was looking at her.

Nate stood up and walked over to the food table and Caitlyn looked at Mitchie who smiled at her.

"Hi Caitlyn" Mitchie said.

"What do you want Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked.

"I want to be your best friend again" Mitchie answered.

"After what happened last year?" Caitlyn questioned.

"I don't care what happened last year, that all over now all I know is I've missed you terribly and I need my best friend back" Mitchie replied.

"You better sit and fill me in with gossips about things" Caitlyn said smiling at Mitchie and hugging her as she sat down.

Ella, Peggy, Tess and Lola came to join them. "Are you two friends now?" Tess asked.

"Please say yes, please say yes" Lola muttered.

"Don't worry Lola, were friends" Caitlyn laughed out.

Lola, Peggy, Ella, Tess, Caitlyn and Mitchie all laughed together and Jason came over and sat next to Ella and smiled at them.

Awww...your all laughing how cute" Jason said.

"That because Mitchie and Caitlyn are friends again" Ella replied with a big smile kissing Jason on the lips.

Tess, Lola, Peggy, Caitlyn and Mitchie threw a bit of food at them. "WERE EATING" They yelled as they broke apart and Barron and Sander joined them.

Shane came in slamming the door and went over to Jason and the others and everyone in the Mess Room went silent.

"Jason, you better go and talk to Nate" Shane said breathless.

Jason let out a sigh and kissed Ella and got up and left the Mess Room. Shane looked at Caitlyn and Mitchie and noticed they were friends again and he stood up straight and left the room slamming the door and Daniel began to cry and Caitlyn picked him up.

"Shhh....mommy here" Caitlyn said sweetly rubbing his back.

Half an hour later.....Nate and Jason came in the Mess Room and walked over to the table that was empty and Nate had noticed Caitlyn and Mitchie were talking again and he smiled at them both.

"I'm glad they talking again" Nate replied.

"Yeah, it taken Mitchie and Caitlyn guts to do that Nate" Jason responded. "Listen, you need to tell Miley it over so you can win Caitlyn heart back"

Caitlyn stood up and picked Daniel up at the same time and walked over to Nate. Jason and Nate looked up at Caitlyn and Nate smiled at her.

"I don't care if you're dating Miley, just don't let her come anywhere near Daniel" Caitlyn said.

"Caitlyn, you don't understand I'm not even going out with her anymore" Nate responded.

"I can't be bothered to argue with you anymore Nate" Caitlyn replied. "I'm just going to worry about my future and Daniel that it"

"Caitlyn...." Nate began to say.

But Caitlyn had walked away as he said it and left the Mess Room with Mitchie, Lola, Tess, Ella and Peggy.

_**4 Weeks Later......**_

It was another end of Camp Rock and Caitlyn was set to go home but she wasn't looking forwards to going on her own.

Nate had dumped Miley again after asking her back out 2 weeks ago and realised she just wasn't for him. Nate wanted Caitlyn but she didn't want him, she wanted to stay on target and have a future with Daniel and her job.

Caitlyn found out Nate dumped Miley again only asking her out 2 weeks ago and she was happy that he was single again. Caitlyn wanted Nate back in her and Daniel life so much but she made a promise she would only focus on Daniel and her future.

Caitlyn was saying goodbye to everyone and Nate had been there to say goodbye. When Caitlyn came to say goodbye to him, she smiled at him.

Nate pulled Caitlyn in for a hug and everyone was looking at them. Caitlyn hugged Nate back and Nate whispered to Caitlyn so no one else could hear.

"I will always love you from the heart" Nate whispered.

Caitlyn felt tears coming down her face and whispered back. "I love you too" Caitlyn said very quietly.

Nate let Caitlyn go and she got into her car and drove off the campsite. Nate smiled to himself and watched Caitlyn disappear.

When Caitlyn had reached her flat, she got Daniel settled and she got herself ready for bed as well. Caitlyn was missing Nate already, she wishes he was with her now holding her and kissing her.

_Caitlyn Dream _

_She was kissing Nate with so much passion and she felt his hands all over her body. She felt him kissing her neck and she let out a little moan and Nate smiled at her and met with her lips again. _

_She felt Nate warm hands running through her soft hair and she laughed at him and met with his lips again...._

_Out of Caitlyn Dream _

Caitlyn woke up to hear someone banging on her door and she got up and answered it and it was Shane and was surprised to see him standing there.

"What do you want Shane?" Caitlyn asked.

"This...." Shane let out kissing Caitlyn and she didn't push him away as he pinned her against the wall. Shane kicked the door closed with his foot and Caitlyn felt Shane kissing her neck.

Caitlyn let out a little moan and Shane laughed a little and met with Caitlyn lips again and she stopped. "Your room" Shane whispered. Caitlyn let Shane lead her to the bedroom and as the night goes on.

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.....Caitlyn what are you doing you stupid girl!!!! You Love Nate!!!!! **

**Anyway thanks for the reviews. Could you please answer my question thanks. **

**Do you think (in real-life) Alyson Stoner and Nick Jonas would be a cute couple? Please answer it I need to know who a HUGE FANS of theirs. **

**Love ya all Alyson x **


	16. Caitlyn and Nate: She Never Returned

**She Never Returned **

It became another summer and everyone was coming back to Camp Rock again. It has been so long since everyone last spoke but the breaking news to everyone was Caitlyn disappearances.

No one knows why she disappeared but once she left camp rock, no one heard from her and no one had seen her not even her own family. She had been gone for a year and everyone was hoping she would turn up for Camp this year but no one knew.

The last person who she spoke to was Shane but he hadn't told them all he slept with her again and he was starting to think that why she disappeared.

Nate was ever so heartbroken after Caitlyn had disappeared not leaving him any detail of where he can pick Daniel up from and everyone found that really harsh of Caitlyn.

Mitchie didn't understand why she had just gone without telling her. When everyone came to the camp Brown and Dee greeted them and Nate had been the last person who showed up.

"Hey Nate" Peggy said.

"I guess she not shown up yet then" Nate replied.

"No, I'm sure whatever it is, she has her reasons" Brown responded.

"What to disappear with my only son and not to give me any information" Nate let out walking away from everyone.

Peggy, Mitchie, Tess, Lola, Sander, Barron, Shane, Jason and Ella all looked at Brown and Dee and Shane had felt a bit guilty because he was the last person to actually talk to and see.

Later on Shane went to talk to Nate and Shane knew Nate probably didn't want to talk to him right now.

"I'm sorry Nate" Shane said.

Nate looked at Shane and he burst into tears and Shane hugged him and Nate hugged Shane back.

"I don't know what you're going through but she not worth it if she just going to run off like this" Shane replied.

"It just so hard to forget about her, I mean she didn't even leave anything to know where she and Daniel were staying" Nate responded in tears.

"I feel for you Nate, I really do" Shane said. "I'm sorry I ruined your relationship with Caitlyn I should have kept my distance as soon as I realised I was falling for her"

"It all in the past, it not like you got her pregnant or anything" Nate replied wiping his tears away.

Shane looked at a photo of Caitlyn, Nate and Daniel all at the park last year. Caitlyn had a big smile on her face and Nate had one arm around Caitlyn and the other arm holding Daniel. Shane picked it up and gave it to Nate.

"She doesn't know what she missing" Shane responded. "Any girl would be lucky to have you because you're not a jerk and you're not an idiot"

"Thanks Shane" Nate said hugging Shane again.

Shane smiled and left his Cabin. Nate put the photo back and sighed at the photo. "Where are you Caitlyn?"

Nate left his Cabin and had caught up with Shane and they entered the Mess Room together. Jason, Ella, Peggy, Tess, Lola, Mitchie, Barron and Sander were all shocked to see Nate and Shane getting along again and they had joined the others and smiled at them.

"Awww.....Brothers in love again" Ella said hugging them both.

"Well someone had to check on Nate" Shane replied.

Nate chuckled and smiled at the rest. "I wouldn't worry Nate, she doesn't know what she missing, and I think she pretty selfish running off like that" Mitchie said.

"Face it guys, she always has been selfish" Tess burst out. "When has she ever told any of us the truth?"

"I always felt she told me the truth" Nate said looking at Shane.

"I always felt she a bit of user" Shane replied looking at Mitchie.

"She was one of my friends who went behind my back so basically she lied to me" Mitchie responded looking at Tess.

"She lied to me plenty of times" Tess said looking at Lola.

"I've known her since she was 4 years old, so she never lied to me" Lola let out looking at Barron.

"She used me for the science project she wanted to win" Barron burst out looking at Sander.

"She never used me and she never lied to me" Sander replied looking at Ella.

"She a nice person who got herself pregnant and broke Connect 3 up and slept with Mitchie boyfriend and broke up with Nate and then she runs away" Ella burst out looking at Jason with a big smile while everyone looks at her with a weird expression.

"I agree with Ella" Jason said giving her a kiss on the lips and then looking at Peggy.

"I always thought she had a nice person in her but she was very confusing once you got to know her" Peggy replied nodding her head at people.

"Yeah Ella, let get one thing straight here yeah, Caitlyn didn't break Connect 3 up, we did that are self" Shane responded.

"Yeah but she slept with two of you" Ella said.

"Ella, don't damage yourself anymore than what you have" Tess replied looking at everyone else.

"I wish she would just come out of the blue and show herself" Mitchie responded.

"Don't we all wish that" Ella let out hugging Jason.

"I hope she is suffering out there" Tess said.

"Tess, I know she was selfish just taking off without telling us but I don't want to think she suffering out there with Daniel" Mitchie burst out.

"Mitchie, you sound like you still think her as one of your closest friends" Tess argued. "Have you forgotten already what she done to Nate? Have you forgotten she didn't tell any of us she was going?"

"No I haven't forgotten Tess OK, yes she took off without telling us and didn't tell Nate anything I feel for him but I will never ever stopped being her friend wherever she out there I will always think of her as one of my best friends" Mitchie let out.

Ella, Peggy, Lola, Barron, Sander, Shane, Nate and Jason all looked at Mitchie who had tears running down her face and Mitchie ran out of the Mess Room and Tess stood up and yelled out Mitchie name.

"MITCHIE" Tess yelled.

Tess knew it was too late and looked at the others. "I didn't mean it"

"It OK Tess, Mitchie going through emotional stages" Sander replied.

Tess sat back down and Lola hugged her. Nate had stood up and left after Mitchie and Shane looked at the others.

"He really depressed" Ella said sadly hugging Jason and she began to cry.

"Ella, don't cry it will be OK" Jason responded.

"I just want Caitlyn back" Ella cried out leaving the Mess Room to find Mitchie.

Jason looked at Shane who smiled weakly at him and Jason returned it and the others left after Ella. Mitchie and Nate were sitting at the lake and Ella had found them and she joined them.

"Hey Ella, looks like your missing her too" Mitchie said.

"She was one of my funniest friends I'll never forget it how close I became to her" Ella replied sadly.

"She was the only person I ever loved in the world" Nate responded hugging Ella and Mitchie.

"I loved everything about Caitlyn, she was funny, smart, she always had a big smile, she was like a close sister to me" Mitchie let out putting her arms around Nate.

Ella had put her arms around Nate and Nate had one arm around Mitchie and the other around Ella hugging them both. Half an hour later the others found them and Jason smiled at them.

"You're lucky to have to fit birds hugging you Nate but unlucky one of them mine" Jason said jokily.

Ella smiled and stood up and hugged Jason and kissed him. "No one can steal me away from you" Ella replied hugging him.

They all stood together and Shane spoke. "Whatever happens we all have to stay strong, she out there somewhere and we are all hoping she coping well"

**Does Shane actually mean that? Will Caitlyn ever return? Why did she disappear? How could she? I sometimes wonder what goes on in that brain of hers lol. **

**Thanks for the new readers for coming in keep reviewing and thanks for the reviews. Thanks for answering my question. **

**Love Ya all AlysonStonerFan x **


	17. CaitlynNate: Connect 3Surprises

**Connect 3 on Tour/Surprises **

It had been one late afternoon with Jason, Shane, Nate, Ella, Mitchie, Tess, Lola, Barron, Sander and Peggy. They had been talking about Connect 3 making a shocking comeback.

"You know it would be good for you guys, I mean you loved it out there" Mitchie said.

"Yeah we did" Jason replied.

"Yeah sure it hard work but you guys were so popular" Tess responded.

"I know lots of fans who want you guys back on that stage" Ella said.

"She knows too many I've seen them all" Jason added.

"It no fun with just Nate on his own" Lola replied. "No offence"

"None taken" Nate burst out.

"Come on guys, if you want we don't even have to stay at this camp rock, we can just leave and go on tour with you guys" Mitchie said.

"You would really give up camp rock to come with us?" Shane asked.

"Yes I would I got my wish about coming his ages ago" Mitchie answered. "But now it up to you guys to follow your dreams, get back out there and on that stage making a huge comeback"

Shane, Nate and Jason all looked at each other and then back at Mitchie and the others. "Were think about it" Shane said getting up.

Nate and Jason followed Shane to the Cabin and they sat down and spoke about it.

"She has a point, we should make a comeback" Jason replied.

"I want to make one" Nate responded.

"Me too, but you got to remember it hard work doing comeback, getting over are nerves again, going through it again, doing are songs again, just going to be hard work" Shane burst out.

"Yeah we know but I think we can do it with the girls help and Barron and Sander" Jason let out.

"OK, were going back on tour" Shane said.

Nate, Shane and Jason left the Cabin and found the others sitting by the lake with the feet in the water all laughing and joking about. And they all looked at Nate, Shane and Jason. They all shake their heads.

"Sorry.....just no way of it happening" Shane replied.

"WHAT?" Mitchie screamed getting up and walking over to Shane. "WHY NOT IT THE DREAM YOU GUYS LOVE"

"She didn't even let you finish the sentence" Jason responded.

Mitchie and the others were confused. "WERE GOING ON TOUR" the three boys screamed. Mitchie screamed and kissed Shane on the lips and hugged him.

Tess, Peggy, Lola, Barron, Sander and Ella all stood up and hugged the boys while Mitchie and Shane feel awkward talking about what had just happened between them two. Nate had noticed it but didn't bother saying anything.

While they got ready to get on the bus, Brown, Dee and Connie all agreed them lot could go and they all thanked them so much. While on the tour bus, it felt weird for the boys as it been 2 years since they last sung together as a group.

Nate was thinking about Daniel and Caitlyn, thinking maybe now he made a comeback on telly that Caitlyn would show herself and see how depressed they all were to missing her.

When they reached L.A to do the tour, tickets were already out and sold out by an hour. The press were already all over Nate, Shane and Jason asking them questions and they wouldn't answer it until it was the right time to.

The tour date was already set and ready to go because tonight was the night Nate, Shane and Jason would sing they hearts out to the fans.

They sung all they old songs but Nate sang one on his own and spoke to the fans.

"HOW ARE WE ALL?" Nate screamed out to the fans. All the fans screamed back. "You know it really great being back on stage but I'm going to sing this one song to a very special person I hope she is out there listening to it"

Nick started playing the guitar and started singing.....

_**If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true.**_

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head up high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms,  
I know that it's forever.  
I just gotta let you know,  
I never wanna let you go.

When you look me in the eyes.

And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh

Nate heard all the fans screaming and Shane and Jason rejoined him on the stage and hugged him. After the tour was over they left the stage saying thank you to the fans for coming and left the stage.

Tess, Lola, Peggy, Mitchie, Ella, Barron and Sander were all standing backstage and they all hugged Nate.

"Proud of you Nate" Ella said kissing him on the cheek.

"Makes you wonder if she was out there" Jason replied.

"No, Caitlyn never did like you until she got emotional involved with Nate" Mitchie responded.

"She hated us before she even met us?" Shane asked.

"Yup and I bet she going to feel the same way now until someone encourages her to like you guys again" Mitchie answered with a smile on her face.

"I bet she is finding this shocking right now" Tess replied.

"OH shoots!" Ella muttered.

"What?" Jason asked, chuckled.

"I owe her 20 bucks" Ella answered.

"Um, why do you owe her?" Tess questioned.

"We made a bet that you guys wouldn't get back together and I said you wouldn't and she said you would and we made a bet on it" Ella said.

"Ella, she probably forgotten about it" Mitchie replied.

"I know Caitlyn, she will come knocking on my door asking for my 20 bucks" Ella moaned out.

"Oh yeah then we can all ask her where she disappeared to and why she disappeared" Mitchie responded.

"I didn't see her out there but if she was, I bet she felt guilty as hell" Ella said.

Later on in LA, they all went to the beach and sat on it watching the sunset go down. Shane and Mitchie were talking in private about what happened.

"I still love you Mitchie" Shane revealed.

"Me too" Mitchie said.

"I don't want to ruin it all again" Shane replied.

"Me either" Mitchie responded hugging him.

Then they heard yelling from a car and they all looked over and they stood up because it sounds like a familiar to them.

"YOU'RE A JERK" the girl yelled.

"YEAH I TREATED YOU NICE DIDN'T I?" the bloke yelled back.

"OH WHATEVER" the girl shouts slamming the car door walking off.

The car drove off and the girl sat on the rocks in tears and Shane and Mitchie walked over to the others and Ella smiled and decided to walk over to her.

"Um....excuse me" Ella said, the girl didn't look up she carried on crying. "Are you OK?" Ella asked.

"Do I look OK?" the girl questioned looking up.

"Oh sorry I was just checking to see if you needed some tissue" Ella replied.

"Thanks" the girl said.

"Looks like you had a stressful day" Ella responded sitting next to her.

"He a tosser, I've had to put up with him for year now" the girl let out.

"Then why don't you leave him and find someone else?" Ella asked. "There are plenty of boys out there"

"Because I'm using his house to keep my children if I lose that then I'm going to lose my kids and I'll be on the streets" the girl answered.

"You know I know a girl who out there with a child and we have no idea how she coping but she disappeared last year for no reasons" Ella replied.

"Did you ever find her?" the girl asked.

"No we didn't" Ella answered.

"What was her name?" the girl questioned.

"Like you're going to know her, Caitlyn Geller" Ella said.

"OH MY GOD" the girl screamed out.

Ella jumped and the others went over to her. "OK, why did you scream?"

"Did you just say Caitlyn Geller?" the girl asked.

"Yes I did" Ella answered holding Jason hand in fear.

"I'm her babysitter for her 2 children" the girl revealed.

"OH MY GOD" they all screamed at her.

**Bit longer.....but copying that song onto this story I had to make this story a bit longer for ya all......ooooooo is Caitlyn in trouble or what? **

**Thanks for the reviews!!!**

**Love Ya All AlysonStonerFan **


	18. Caitlyn and Nate: SHOCKED!

**Shocked!**

They all stood there looking at the girl in shock and the girl clicked her finger at them and they all snapped out of it.

"Are you sure?" Mitchie asked. "She only has one child"

"Yeah one called Daniel and the other one called Hilary" the girl answered.

"What Daniel last name?" Ella questioned.

"Daniel Nick Gray Geller" the girl replied.

"Have you got a picture of Caitlyn?" Tess asked.

"No, what do you think I am?" the girl questioned. "Her lesbian friend or something, she told me she got pregnant by one of the connect 3, no one believes her"

"The Connect 3 is right in front of you" Ella pointed out.

Jason, Nate and Shane waved at the girl and she screamed and then Ella calmed her down.

"Right, we need you to take us to her" Mitchie said.

"OK, but I don't know if she will be home" the girl replied.

"What you're name by the way?" Lola asked.

"I'm Maxine"

"Awww....can we call you Max?" Ella asked.

"Sure" Maxine answered.

"So how long have you been Caitlyn babysitter?" Mitchie questioned.

"Oh for a few months, my real job is a fulltime nurse but my kids are always with Caitlyn little ones, I mean Daniel loves my oldest Jackie, she 7" Maxine replied.

"Awww.....Daniel in love" Mitchie teased.

"Mad I know" Maxine responded.

"Who's Hilary dad then?" Mitchie asked.

"Oh she never told me I asked her and she said she doesn't know" Maxine answered. "I think she covering herself, she said it was a one-night-stand"

"Hmmm....are we nearly there?" Mitchie questioned.

"Yup were here" Maxine pointed out.

"She lives in a house" Mitchie said.

"Yeah, it not that big inside" Maxine replied walking up to the door and she knocked on it. "So you guys never told me how you know her"

"Oh were old friends from her hometown" Ella responded. "So she going to want my 20 bucks"

"Oh you can give me that because she hasn't paid me for her babysitting last night" Maxine said.

"I'll give it to her first" Ella let out.

Maxine nodded and knocked again and then heard screaming. "DANIEL" Maxine screamed. The door opened and Maxine opens it and they all followed her in and saw Daniel running around screaming in his boxers. "DANIEL"

"Oh it you" Daniel said folding his arms.

"Where's your mum?" Maxine asked.

"She getting Hilary ready for bed" Daniel answered.

"Then shouldn't you be getting ready for bed" Maxine suggested. "Why don't you guys go into the living room while I go and see her?"

They all nodded and went into the living room and Daniel followed them and Nate was looking around.

"Who are you?" Daniel asked.

"Shane Gray"

"Yeah right" Daniel burst out. "He the most idiot person on the world"

"No he isn't" Shane argued.

"Shane, he a kid" Mitchie pointed out. "I'm Mitchie Torres"

"Jason Gray"

"In your dreams" Daniel said folding his arms.

"Nate Gray"

"Keep dreaming" Daniel replied.

"I'm Tess Tyler and don't you dare give me cheek" Tess burst out.

"No ways are these losers Connect 3, my daddy in that band, my mommy told me they split up for no reasons" Daniel responded cheeky.

Maxine and Caitlyn came downstairs after 10 minutes and Maxine came in the living room with a baby in her arms. "This is Hilary" Maxine revealed.

Caitlyn came in the living room and didn't greet the guest she had straight away.

"Anyway how was the concert you went to? And who was it you went to see?" Caitlyn asked.

"It was fine until Toby told me they were rubbish and I lost it completely and it was Connect 3 they standing in your living room which were standing in right now" Maxine answered.

"You brought strangers to my house" Caitlyn burst out.

"No, they Connect 3, with 5 girls and 2 boys" Maxine said pointing over to them.

Caitlyn faced them and they smiled at her and she looked back at Maxine and then spoke to Maxine. "I don't mean to be rude but you could have asked first"

"She nervous about meaning you guys" Maxine hissed.

"Oh we know" Mitchie let out.

Caitlyn was speechless after that. Caitlyn looked at them all and then Maxine clicked her fingers in front of Caitlyn face and she looked at Maxine.

"Sorry, got something stuck in my throat" Caitlyn lied.

"Yeah right" Tess burst out.

"Guys, she could be a fake you never know" Ella said. "How do we really know if she is Caitlyn Geller?"

"I hated Connect 3 before I met them" Caitlyn answered.

"That true" Mitchie pointed out.

"Yeah but any Caitlyn can say that" Ella replied. "OK um where did you meet us all?"

"Camp Rock" Caitlyn said.

"Yeah anyone can say that" Ella responded. "OK, who am I going out with?"

"Jason" Caitlyn replied.

"Do you know who Dee and Brown are?" Ella questioned.

"Yes, they related to the Connect 3 and I remember you making a bet with me on it after they split" Caitlyn answered.

"It Caitlyn" Ella pointed out.

"Never mind Ella" Mitchie said pushing her out of the way. "Where have you been hiding?"

"Why did you disappear?" Lola asked.

"Guys slow down a bit OK" Caitlyn answered.

"That all you can say, you ran off with Nate child" Mitchie yelled out.

"MITCHIE" Caitlyn yelled.

Mitchie went quiet and looked at Daniel. "Shouldn't you be in bed, it well pass your bedtime" Mitchie said.

"EXCUSE ME" Caitlyn shouted. "I'm his mom and I tell him when to go to bed, so don't you DARE tell him when it pass his bedtime"

"You disappeared without telling us, do you not know what that put Nate through not seeing his son" Mitchie argued.

"Clearly not" Caitlyn replied.

"Why did you disappear again?" Mitchie asked.

"I became pregnant again" Caitlyn answered.

"So you run away instead of telling us" Mitchie responded.

"I shouldn't have to explain myself to you Mitchie" Caitlyn said.

"No but you should explain yourself to Nate" Mitchie burst out pushing Caitlyn over to him.

"IS THIS MY DAD?" Daniel screamed.

Caitlyn bit her lips. "Yeah" Caitlyn answered. "Why? What did you do?" Caitlyn asked.

Nate folded his arms and nodded at Daniel. "Mom, have I told you how much I love you?" Daniel questioned.

"No" Caitlyn said.

"I called him a loser" Daniel replied.

Caitlyn laughed slightly giving Daniel a high-five then looked at Nate and continued to laugh. "He has a point"

"I'm going to pretended I didn't hear that" Nate replied.

"Yeah you do that" Caitlyn said picking Daniel up.

"Wow, can I say you changed" Nate responded.

"Really, I haven't noticed" Caitlyn answered.

"Mommy, put me down I don't want to be in the middle of you and daddy fighting" Daniel said being put down.

Daniel ran over to Maxine who left the room with Mitchie, Ella, Tess, Lola, Shane, Jason, Barron, Peggy and Sander closing the door and Caitlyn and Nate are staring at each other in the eyes......

**OH MY GOD.......I don't know if I should say this but Caitlyn changed this time but will she tell Nate the truth about Hilary hers and Shane daughter? Oh but Shane worried now huh? **

**Thanks for all the reviews. **

**A special thanks to MrsNickSarahJonas and Camille for answering my question. **

**Love Ya All AlysonStonerFan x**

**WARNING: Updates will be sooner!!!!! **


	19. Caitlyn and Nate: Fall Out

**Fall Out **

Caitlyn looked away from Nate and he let out a sigh and looked at the mess the living room was in. Toys were everywhere, clothes that were cleaning, books, photos and video games.

"What are you doing here?" Caitlyn asked.

"Connect 3 have got back together and planning on staying that way" Nate answered.

"WELL GOOD FOR YOU BUT NO NEED TO COME AND FIND ME" Caitlyn yelled.

"ACTUALLY WE FOUND MAXINE WHO HAPPENS TO KNOW YOU" Nate shouts.

"AWWW....HOPING TO GET HER INTO YOUR BED WERE YA?" Caitlyn yells.

"NO, THAT USES TO BE SHANE BUT NOT ANYMORE HE WITH MITCHIE" Nate screams.

"THAT GREAT TO KNOW NATE, NOW CAN YOU PLEASE GET OUT OF MY HOUSE" Caitlyn shouts.

"NO, I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU DISAPPEARED" Nate yells.

"I TOLD YOU WHY BECAUSE I BECAME PREGNANT AGAIN" Caitlyn screams out.

"THAT ISN'T A REASON CAITLYN" Nate shouts. "YOU TOOK MY SON AWAY FROM ME"

"I WANTED NOTHING MORE TO DO WITH YOU OR SHANE FOR THE MATTER" Caitlyn burst out.

"WHAT ARE YOU ON ABOUT?" Nate yells.

"Never mind" Caitlyn said calmly trying to walk away.

But Nate grabbed Caitlyn arm and pulled her back into facing him and she looked at him.

"Get off me Nate" Caitlyn replied.

"Then tell me what you meant by that?" Nate asked.

"No, it doesn't matter anymore" Caitlyn answered.

"Yes it does I want to know why you disappeared and don't give me that crap just because you became pregnant again, it wouldn't have surprised any of us" Nate responded.

"That is my reason why I left" Caitlyn argued.

"Who's the father this time then?" Nate questioned.

"I can't say" Caitlyn muttered.

"Why, because you don't know who he is" Nate replied.

"Oh no I know who he is, we both know who he is" Caitlyn argued.

"Then tell me who it is" Nate burst out.

"I can't I don't want to either" Caitlyn let out.

"EITHER YOU TELL ME OR I SERIOUSLY ASK YOU AGAIN TO GIVE ME A REAL REASON WHY YOU LEFT" Nate shouted at Caitlyn.

"I WANTED TO GET AWAY FROM YOU" Caitlyn lied.

"THAT NOT A REASON, YOU HAD NO RIGHTS TAKING MY SON AWAY FROM ME" Nate yells.

"I TOLD DANIEL ABOUT YOU WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Caitlyn screamed.

"I WANTED TO SEE HIM NOT FIND OUT YOU TAKEN HIM AWAY TO GET AWAY FROM ME" Nate shouts.

"Yeah well I didn't want Daniel to be like you" Caitlyn replied. "You would have put him in private schools and nursery and he would have been on camera with you and I don't want that for are 2 year old son"

"I would have made sure the press didn't see me and Daniel" Nate responded looking at Caitlyn who walked over to the window.

"That wouldn't make any different" Caitlyn argued.

"Yes it would have" Nate said. "I would have protected Daniel from the press or had security around to make sure the press couldn't take any photos"

Caitlyn stood at the window and she opens a draw and got a photo out and looked at it and then held it out for Nate to take. Nate took it and it was a picture of Daniel and Hilary.

"I was going to send you that picture but I didn't know where you were living" Caitlyn responded.

"Caitlyn...." Nate began to say.

"Nate, just go yeah" Caitlyn began to cry out.

"No, I still didn't get my answer for Hilary" Nate replied. "Who's Hilary father?"

"I....I want to tell you but I haven't even told him" Caitlyn let out.

"It not who I think it is do I?" Nate asked.

"Who do you think it is?" Caitlyn questioned.

"Shane" Nate answered.

Caitlyn was shocked and looked out of the window again and spoke. "It was all a mistake....." Caitlyn began to say.

_**Caitlyn Flashback **_

_I had been sleeping on the sofa having a dream about you for some strange reason, I had got Daniel settled into bed and I needed to rest after feeding, bathing and changing Daniel, so I went to rest, I had fallen asleep for little while until about 2 hours later I heard a knock at the door. _

_I answered it and Shane comes in pressing his lips against mine and had me pinned to the wall, Shane had kicked the front door closed with his foot and I had felt his hands all over me and he start kissing my neck and the next thing I knew he was leading me to the bedroom and then I felt him undoing my skirt and he had pushed me onto the bed and got on top. _

_**End of Flashback **_

"Shane the father to Hilary" Caitlyn said.

With the others they had heard it and Mitchie slaps Shane across the face and leaves Caitlyn house and Shane goes after her and Caitlyn comes out of the living in tears and finds Tess holding Hilary and Jason and Daniel playing thumb war.

They look at her and Jason picks Daniel up. "Mommy, why are you crying?" Daniel asked. Jason put him down and Daniel ran over to Caitlyn who picked him up.

"Bedtime" Caitlyn answered walking over to the stairs and Maxine followed her.

Ella, Peggy, Tess, Jason, Lola, Barron and Sander went into the living room and found Nate sitting on the sofa with his head in his hands and Jason sits by him.

Ella sits down in the single chair and phones Dee, Brown and Connie and tells them they found Caitlyn. Maxine and Caitlyn had come back downstairs and Mitchie and Shane came back in and Caitlyn looks at Shane and then at Mitchie.

"You haven't broken us up this time Caitlyn because you're lying" Mitchie said.

Caitlyn nodded and went into the living and smiled. "Apparently I'm lying"

"Well the only way of finding out if you do a DNA test and we can do Daniel at the same time" Nate replied.

"You seriously think I'm going to lie about Daniel?" Caitlyn asked.

"Well none of us know what you're really like" Shane answered.

"Hey guys, I've known Caitlyn for a long time, I know she wouldn't lie about who the father to who" Lola said standing by Caitlyn.

"Thanks Lola" Caitlyn replied hugging her.

"I know she done a terrible thing by running away but she scared of what will happen" Lola responded.

"Caitlyn, just do the test and it will all be over when the results get to you and it will bit them both in the face" Tess said. "And Mitchie, I can't believe you think Caitlyn would lie about Shane being the father to Hilary"

"Why are you guys sticking by her?" Mitchie asked.

"Because she still is are friend at the end of the day, she never forgot about us" Lola answered.

"What do you think Ella?" Mitchie questioned.

Ella looked at Jason who held her hand. "I don't think Caitlyn would lie" Ella responded.

"Me either" Jason burst out.

"Peggy...."

"I don't know" Peggy replied. "But Caitlyn seems pretty sure about who the father to who"

"Fine you lot be idiots and stick by her little lies" Mitchie burst out leaving with Shane and Nate.

Caitlyn burst into tears and Ella, Jason, Peggy, Tess, Lola, Barron and Sander all hugged her.

**Well, she back but the problem Nate, Shane and Mitchie don't believe her. **

**Thanks for the reviews and a thanks for the people who read it but don't review when really you should because I'm always happy to hear idea if you got anything better lol :D. **

**Love Ya All AlysonStonerNickJonasFan x **


	20. Caitlyn and Nate: The TestPassion

**The Test/Passion **

It has been a week since Nate, Shane, Jason, Mitchie, Peggy, Lola, Tess, Ella, Barron and Sander found Caitlyn living in L.A. and doing so well with Daniel and Hilary. Caitlyn had let them all stay at her house and Maxine had answered Caitlyn if she could move in with her as she broke up with Toby and she accepted.

Nate, Shane and Mitchie stayed at a hotel and they had come round to Caitlyn house and Daniel screamed and ran up to Nate.

"DADDY" Daniel screamed.

Nate picked him up and spoke. "Hey buddy" Nate replied hugging him and walking into the kitchen where everyone else was.

"Where's Hilary?" Maxine asked.

"She at Nanny House" Caitlyn answered.

"Oh right" Maxine replied taking a sip of her tea.

"Daddy, do you want to meet Jackie?" Daniel questioned.

Nate looked at the time. "Won't she be at school?" Nate asked Maxine.

"She not well, she down with the cold" Maxine answered.

"COME ON DADDY" Daniel yelled taking his hand and dragging him to the stairs and they went up.

Caitlyn looked at them all with a fake smile. Lola put her arm around Caitlyn.

"You know he got to bond with Daniel as much as he can" Lola whispered.

"I know" Caitlyn hissed going to the washing machine.

"So where do you work now then Caitlyn?" Ella asked.

"I don't work at the moment" Caitlyn answered.

"Oh she living on benefit" Shane muttered to Mitchie.

"You live on benefit then" Tess replied.

"Yeah and I get income support that house I got this house" Caitlyn responded.

"Bloody hell" Tess said. "You're rich"

"Hardly Tess, I'm always spending my money on Hilary and Daniel" Caitlyn let out. "Even saving for they college fund"

"How much have you saved?" Lola asked.

"10 bucks" Caitlyn answered.

"All in 1p, 2p coins" Maxine pointed at the jar.

"Wow, at least your saving now" Tess replied putting a pound coin in.

"Thanks Tess" Caitlyn responded writing things down.

"Shopping list?" Ella asked.

"Yeah, I have to go and pick Hilary up" Caitlyn answered grabbing her jacket and putting it on. "DANIEL"

Daniel came running down the stairs and Nate followed him. "Yeah" Daniel said.

"Put your shoes and coat on Daniel were going out" Caitlyn replied.

"But Daddy just got here" Daniel moaned.

"I'm sure Daddy needs to be somewhere" Caitlyn responded.

"No, I'm free all day how about I take you to get an ice-cream?" Nate suggested.

"No, he coming with me" Caitlyn argued picking him up and putting Daniel shoes on.

"Fine I'll come with you" Nate replied.

"What and let everyone see you at Hilary nursery, no thanks" Caitlyn burst out putting Daniel coat on.

"Daddy, are you coming with us?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah" Nate answered.

Caitlyn got the buggy out and she put Daniel in the buggy and got her bag and left the house with Nate. As they were walking people were staring at them. Nate was holding Daniel hand as he wanted to get out the buggy.

"So when did he start learning to talk?" Nate asked.

"A couple of months ago" Caitlyn answered. "He in playschool now"

As they reached Hilary nursery, all the mommies were looking at Caitlyn, Nate and Daniel. As they went into the nursery, Caitlyn went to the teacher.

"Oh Miss Geller" the lady let out. "She been having tantrums but she fallen asleep"

Caitlyn walked over to Hilary and picked her up and put her in the buggy and all the people were staring at Nate and Daniel.

"Oh Miss Geller, I didn't know you knew Connect 3" the lady whispered.

"He Daniel father" Caitlyn replied. "Um I can pay for that school trip for Daniel now if you want"

"Yes of course" the lady responded. "Um that 15 bucks then"

Caitlyn got her purse out and Nate had put the money on there for her and Caitlyn looked at him. "What are you doing?" Caitlyn asked loudly in front of everyone.

"Paying for it" Nate answered.

"I didn't ask you to" Caitlyn said picking the 15 pounds up and giving it back to Nate and getting 15 pounds out of her own purse.

"Right that completed just fill in the form" the lady replied.

Caitlyn filled out the form and signed it and looked at Nate and gave him the pen and he took it.

"Another contacted if they can't get hold of me" Caitlyn sighed out.

Nate filled in his contacted and signed it and gave it back to Caitlyn and Nate picked Daniel up and left the nursery and Caitlyn smiled at the lady who took the form and Caitlyn left the nursery and caught up with Nate and Daniel.

"Listen I didn't ask you to pay for it, so in future don't just put money on the desk, when I can pay for it myself" Caitlyn argued.

"I just thought I would help out seem you shut me out of your life last year" Nate burst out putting Daniel down.

"Yeah well I can manage on my own" Caitlyn said.

"What living on benefit?" Nate asked. "Because you're not going to have that forever you know"

"I will get a job, I'm due to be off my maternity leave soon" Caitlyn answered.

They had reached Caitlyn house and she unlocked the door and got Hilary out of the buggy and she went straight into the kitchen and looked at everyone.

"The test is here" Lola said.

"Great" Caitlyn let out putting Hilary in her highchair and reading the test and let out a sigh. "Daniel come here"

"Oh what now mommy, I haven't done anything wrong" Daniel moaned sitting on his highchair.

"Open your mouth wide" Caitlyn said.

Daniel open his mouth and Caitlyn took the examples and put it back in the tube and wrote Daniel name the label and gave Nate one and Shane one and Caitlyn did Hilary and she cried and Caitlyn named them all and she looked at them all.

"Were get the results in a few days" Caitlyn replied. "Maxine can you look after Hilary and Daniel while I go and post it"

"Sure" Maxine responded.

Caitlyn had left and Nate sat next to Daniel. "Why does mommy hate you so much?" Daniel asked Nate sadly.

"Don't know" Nate answered.

"I hate it when mommy argues with you" Daniel sighed out leaving the kitchen.

"Daniel...." Nate began to say.

"Nate, just leave him he not use to you being around yet" Maxine replied.

After that Caitlyn came back in a taxi with her shopping and she had come in the house and found Daniel sitting at the kitchen table with his dinner in front of him that Nate had cooked him.

Caitlyn came in the kitchen and no one else was around apart from Daniel, Nate, Hilary and Shane.

"Where is everyone?" Caitlyn asked.

"Maxine had to take Jackie to the doctors, Mitchie gone shopping with Lola and Tess, Barron and Sander have gone to the beach with Peggy and Ella and Jason are upstairs sleeping" Nate answered.

"OK" Caitlyn sighed out putting the shopping away.

Caitlyn sat down with Shane, Nate, Hilary and Daniel and they all sat in silent. Hilary had broken the silent by laughing shyly.

"No way, is she me" Shane laughed out.

Caitlyn smiled. "Oh shut up, you laugh like that when you're nervous" Caitlyn said.

"I told you to keep it a secret" Shane replied.

"Oh well everyone knows now" Caitlyn responded.

Shane got up and picked Hilary up and walked up the stairs and Daniel followed him and then it was just Nate and Caitlyn. They both sat in silent and Nate picked up the plates and took them to the sink and filled it up with washing up liquid and hot water and Caitlyn had helped Nate wash up and after they had finished Nate looked at Caitlyn.

Nate still loves Caitlyn but only he wishes she knew that. He loved her hair, lips, eyes, the way she dressed in all different colours just made him fall in love with her more and more each time. He does believe that Daniel is his but doesn't want to lose Mitchie again. Nate remembers the way he kissed her and hugged her and remembered what he first said to her 'You're so beautiful' that what Nate had first said to Caitlyn.

Caitlyn was confused about her feelings towards Shane and Nate, she didn't know if she loves Nate more or Shane she just didn't know but she loved everything about Nate, his sweet eyes, his cute voice, his big smile and his cheesy lips. But only Nate knew that.

"Nate..." Caitlyn said.

"Caitlyn...." Nate said.

Caitlyn and Nate got closer and they lips met and Caitlyn put her arms around Nate and he put his around Caitlyn waist bringing her closer to his body to feel her warmth. As soon as they heard the door they broke apart and Maxine came in with Jackie and then Ella and Jason who were half dressed.

"I don't want to know" Caitlyn replied to Jason and Ella walking away from Nate.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO.......Is something good going to come out of Nate and Caitlyn or not? I want to know!!!!!! **

**Lol. Please review and thanks for reviewing and thanks to the people who reads and don't review!!!!**

**Love ASNJFAN **


	21. Caitlyn and Nate:SleepingBeautyTestRes

**Sleeping Beauty/Test Results**

It has been a month since they took a test to see who Hilary father is and Daniel but the test results hasn't come back yet. It has also been a month since Caitlyn and Nate shared a passion kiss for each other.

Caitlyn and Nate would flirt with each other around the house and Ella and the girls would notice it. Maxine had noticed it big time and had words with Caitlyn about and so have Ella, Lola, Tess, Mitchie and Peggy. But one night the girls had a girly night while Daniel, Jackie, Hilary and Maxine other child, Janey stay at Nanny House for the night.

"So you and Nate are hitting it off again" Lola pointed out.

"No were not, we are getting a long for Daniel" Caitlyn replied.

"So hugging, kissing, holding hands, helping each other, laughing at each other jokes is all for Daniel?" Tess asked.

"Yes" Caitlyn answered. OK, she lied but she had to she didn't want them lot knowing she was falling for Nate Gray again the boy she use to hate before Daniel came into her life.

"I remember the first time you met Nate" Lola responded.

"Oh you have to tell us how it was?" Mitchie asked.

"A nightmare, they bumped into each other and she yelled at him" Lola replied. "Not giving a care in the world who it was"

"He was so full of himself" Caitlyn answered.

"No he was not that was Shane and Jason no offence Ella, but Nate he was trying to be nice to you but you knew it back in his face" Lola said.

"You're not very nice" Mitchie pointed out.

Nate, Shane, Jason, Barron and Sander came in and they looked at the girls. "What ya doing?" Jason asked.

"Having a girly night but you boys are welcome because we're talking about how Caitlyn first met you guys" Ella answered.

"Oh she bites are heads off" Jason burst out.

"I did not" Caitlyn lied.

"Well if I remember correctly, Caitlyn and Shane never saw eye to eye" Barron said.

"Yeah that true" Lola and Sander muttered.

"Was it the fact they were Connect 3 or was it the fact you just didn't like them being stubborn as usual?" Tess asked.

"The first one don't go there, it took bloody ages to get Caitlyn to like them" Lola answered.

"It was Nate fault that she disliked us in the first place" Shane pointed out.

"HOW?" Nate and Jason yelled at him.

"Lola...." Shane said.

"Remember when you came into the classroom on her first year at Camp Rock and you took her laptop without asking" Lola replied.

"I thought it belong to Camp Rock" Nate responded.

"Yeah you refuse to give it back to me because you had dropped it in the lake" Caitlyn said.

"We got you a new one didn't we?" Jason and Nate asked together.

"Yeah, but I still hated you" Caitlyn answered.

"Yeah because Nate made it worster" Lola laughed out.

"What did you do?" Ella asked.

"I put a spider in her bed" Nate answered making Shane and Jason laugh.

"It wasn't funny" Caitlyn burst out.

"It was, I still have you on a video for that screaming" Nate laughed out giving Shane and Jason a high-five.

"That exactly why I hated them" Caitlyn pointed out.

"Oh remember that time with put hot chilli in her drink" Jason said.

"That was funny" Shane, Nate, Barron and Sander laughed out together.

"Picking on the new girl basically" Mitchie replied.

"No, we just knew Caitlyn was easily fooled" Jason added.

Ella laughed and kissed Jason.

"See that what I love about you guys, dumb and dumber" Caitlyn responded.

"Wait, who dumber?" Jason asked.

"You" Shane answered.

"Oh OK" Jason said looking very confused.

"Yeah but we look at the good times, Caitlyn finally liked you guys, all thanks to Mitchie" Lola replied.

"Yup, thanks Mitchie" Jason, Shane and Nate said together.

"How did you do it?" Lola asked. "Because we might need it"

"I didn't really do anything" Mitchie answered. "I just locked her in a room with them"

"Oh.......were so doing that again" Tess replied giving Mitchie a high-five.

"Yeah but by doing that it only turned out to be Shane, Caitlyn and Jason getting along, we never got Nate and Caitlyn along with each other" Lola responded.

"Until they were partners for a dance competition" Mitchie laughed out.

"That wasn't funny" Nate and Caitlyn burst out.

"Yes it was" they all said.

"It taught you two a lesson about hate that hate can take up a lot of energy" Shane replied.

"Oh well" Ella responded. "At least they shared their first kiss on that food fight we all had and Brown went mad"

"Yeah" they all muttered.

Later on it was just Nate and Caitlyn in the living room and he stood up and Caitlyn spoke. "Nate"

"Yeah" Nate whispered.

Caitlyn got up and pressed her lips against Nate and he kissed her back and they started walking towards the stairs but end up hitting the wall and Nate had her pinned against the wall and he kissed her neck and she let out a moan and he met with her lips again and kissed her with more passion they started walking up the stair kissing each other on the lips and they sat at the top and Caitlyn was sat on Nate lap kissing him like mad.

Nate broke it off and Caitlyn stood up and so did Nate and went to her bedroom and Caitlyn pushed Nate onto the bed and she kissed him again. Nate undid Caitlyn bra and threw it onto the floor. Nate took his shirt off that Caitlyn had undone and kissed him with more passion. Nate kissed Caitlyn neck and she moan and Nate looked at her.

"Don't stop" Caitlyn said breathless kissing him again.

The next morning Nate had woken up to feel something sleeping next to him and saw Caitlyn sleeping on his bare chest, Nate smiled to himself and heard Caitlyn sleeping. He had got up and got dressed and an hour later Caitlyn woke up and saw Nate lying next to her and she smiled.

"Hmmm.....what time is it?" Caitlyn asked.

"9:10am" Nate answered kissing Caitlyn and she smiled.

Shane had coming running up the stairs into Caitlyn room and was out of breath.

"Shane, what is wrong with you?" Caitlyn questioned.

Mitchie and everyone else came in with Hilary and Daniel. "Mommy, you're post is here" Daniel said.

"The results are here" Lola burst out.

"Oh god...." Caitlyn sighed out looking at the letter and looked at the others.

"This is it guys" Tess said.

Shane held Mitchie hand, Mitchie held Tess, Tess held Lola, Lola held Ella, Ella held Jason, Jason held Peggy, Peggy held Barron, Barron held Sander, Sander held Maxine.

Nate stood by Caitlyn and she opens the letter and got it out and looked at the results and looked at the others and smiled.

"Well" Ella burst out.

"Nate, you are the father to Daniel" Caitlyn revealed hugging him.

"That one now the other one" Tess said.

Caitlyn opens it and gets it out and looks at it and wasn't shocked and she looked at the others and said.....

**OK, the writer MEAN!!!! Shouldn't leave it like that lol**

**Thanks for the reviews and ppl who read it and don't review. **

**Love ya all ASNJFAN **


	22. Caitlyn and Nate: Hilary Daddy

**Hilary Daddy **

Caitlyn spoke.

"Hilary father is........Shane" Caitlyn said.

Mitchie left the room in tears and Caitlyn gave Shane the letter and Nate his letter and Nate picked Daniel up and Hilary was sitting with Caitlyn. Shane had left the room and Nate had hugged Daniel.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you" Nate replied.

"Doesn't matter at least you can face yours" Caitlyn responded looking Hilary. "Shane can't even look at her"

"Don't cry mommy" Daniel said crawling onto the bed and hugging Caitlyn and she kissed him on the head and then kissed Hilary on the head.

Nate sat on the bed with Caitlyn and hugged her.

"Awww...." Ella, Jason and Peggy let out.

Barron, Sander, Lola, Maxine, Tess, Caitlyn and Nate all looked at Jason, Peggy and Ella in confusion.

"You four look so perfect" Ella burst out.

Caitlyn got out of the bed to get dressed and then went downstairs and found Mitchie crying and Shane standing by the sink and Caitlyn entered with Nate, Jason, Ella, Tess, Peggy, Lola, Barron, Sander and Maxine.

"Mitchie.....I'm sorry" Caitlyn said.

"I'm not blaming you this time" Mitchie replied sadly. "Wasn't your fault"

Caitlyn hugged Mitchie and Shane looked at them both and Caitlyn looked at Shane. Caitlyn looked at Daniel who was trying to get her attention.

"What sweetie?" Caitlyn asked Daniel.

"Hilary just been sick" Daniel answered.

Caitlyn picked Daniel up and left the kitchen and the others followed her into the living room and Hilary was smiling and Mitchie pushed Shane lightly towards Nate and Caitlyn keeping his arms folded and a very moody face on.

"Is she ill?" Daniel questioned.

"Don't know" Caitlyn said going over to Hilary and picking her up.

Caitlyn felt Hilary head. "Whoa she warm" Caitlyn replied in a panic voice.

Caitlyn had done a temperature check and for rashes or sore anywhere and Caitlyn started to cry.

"Caitlyn...." Nate said.

"We need to get to the hospital" Caitlyn burst out picking Hilary up.

Everyone rushed into the hospital and Caitlyn went to the reception. "I need a doctor NOW" Caitlyn said.

"OK, Um were really busy as you can see Miss but if you give me your name and someone will see you as soon as possible" the reception said.

"NO" Caitlyn yelled. "My child is burning up and she really ill I want to see a DOCTOR NOW"

"Can I have your name please?" the reception asked.

"DID YOU NOT LISTEN TO A WORD I'VE JUST SAID" Caitlyn yelled at her.

"Um my daughter name Hilary Gray" Shane answered.

"Right well your daughter will have to wait like everyone else" the reception said.

"NO, I WANT TO SEE A DOCTOR NOW" Caitlyn cried out.

A doctor came and helped the reception. "Um, what is going on here?" the doctor asked.

"She won't wait like everyone else" the reception answered.

"SHE A BABY" Caitlyn yelled.

"OK, no need for the shouting" the doctor said.

The nurse came. "Mrs Gray, come on were check your daughter" the nurse replied taking Caitlyn into a room. "Right what her name?"

"Hilary" Caitlyn said putting her down.

"OK, what happened?" the nurse asked.

"I don't know, my little son told me she just been sick and I checked her temperature, she very warm please just do something she going red" Caitlyn cried.

"OK we need you to calm down Mrs Gray just wait out there and we will come and see you as soon as possible" the nurse said.

Caitlyn waited with the others and everyone was looking at them. Shane was hugging Mitchie, Nate was playing thumb war with Daniel and the others were waiting at home. Ella and Jason were with Nate, Daniel, Shane, Mitchie and Caitlyn and the nurse and doctor came out.

"Mrs Gray you're daughter fine, we did a test she got a small problem with brain that hasn't function properly that will probably later on in life will have fits and problems with communicating in some sounds of forms but apart from that she going to be fine" the nurse said.

Caitlyn smiled and looked Nate who was standing behind her and Daniel spoke. "Is that why she eats crayons without mommy knowing?"

"Maybe not" the nurse answered. "But you could encourage your sister not too"

"Oh she not my real sister, she my half sister" Daniel said.

"Well, you can all go in and see her" the nurse replied.

Caitlyn went in with the others and Caitlyn sat by Hilary holding her little hand and Shane held the other one and Caitlyn looked at him and he looked at her and she smiled at him.

Caitlyn had brought Hilary home and she was perfectly fine and they all lived happily ever after.......BUT!!!!!

**The End of Part 1 Squeal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**The next one called......Gotta Find You 2 **

**Please Review and thanks for the reviews **

**Love Ya all ASNJFan x **


End file.
